Slave No More
by SeiraMizu
Summary: Arianna was adopted by Shmi Skywalker when she was just a new born. She lived the life of a slave until she was freed along with Anakin. Follow her as she experiences life, love, betrayal... and death. TPM through ROTS.
1. Prologue

**Hey there!**

**This is my first Star Wars fanfic and I'm still working on my writing skills, so please be nice. What inspired me to write this fic is when I read other stories with Oc's in them, especially when they were Anakin's sister. And I've always loved Star Wars, so I'll enjoy writing this fanfic. Besides, it wasn't till I got a bit older that I actually started to like a character from the movie it just so happened to be Obi-Wan. Anakin has Padme, so why shouldn't Obi-Wan have someone? **

**Thus, Arianna Skywalker was born!**

**Anyway... I hope ya'll enjoy this fic and I'm hoping my writing skills will improve while this goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna Skywalker and any other OC mentioned in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

There was a woman by the name of Liana Thorn. She lived on the desert planet of Tatooine. She was an unmarried woman and was a dancer in a bar. One night after one of her shows, she was raped. After that night, she would soon learn she was pregnant. It was hard for her. She got fired and had little money. But she managed to survive until it was time.

She gave birth to a girl and named her Arianna. Arianna was a beautiful little girl. Unlike her mother, she had unusual yellow hair, instead of blonde. But she had Liana's bright blue eyes.

Liana knew she couldn't support herself and her baby. So with a heavy heart, she left Arianna on the doorstep of someone's home, a note tucked in her blanket. Liana left Tatooine the next day, leaving behind her daughter to start a new life.

Arianna was found by the owner of the home, Shmi Skywalker. Shmi took the child named Arianna in and raised her as her own. Like a mother, she worried for her child. She assumed Arianna would be made fun of because of her hair. But she never was. People thought it made her unique and all the more beautiful.

Arianna grew up to be a strong, independent woman as she helped her mother take care of her brother, Anakin Skywalker. Little did she know that she and her brother would embark on a dangerous adventure, forever changing their lives.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Before we go there, we'll start from Arianna's childhood. As the story progresses, you will see how Arianna changes from a simple slave girl to a strong, independent woman.

This is the story of Arianna Skywalker.


	2. Trouble At The Market

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa.**

**Little reminder... I'm workin' on my writing skills, so please be nice. I do my best. Also, in this chapter I mention druggats. It's a type of currency on Tatooine.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 - Trouble At The Market_

"Arianna!"

The young girl turned when she heard her name being called. It was her mother, Shmi Skywalker.

Arianna waved good-bye to her friends and ran over to her mother. Unlike Shmi, Arianna wasn't a slave.

At least not yet.

Shmi feared the day her daughter would become a slave. That is why she kept her daughter in her sight at all times. She wasn't going to give her up until the time was right, despite the fact that she didn't want her daughter to ever be a slave. But on the planet of Tatooine, that was impossible.

Shmi held her hand out to her daughter when she got close enough. Arianna grabbed it and held on tight.

In her other hand, Shmi held a basket. "I need to get some things from the market. While we're there, I expect you to behave and never leave my side. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mommy." The little 6-year old answered.

Shmi smiled. "Good. Let's go then."

Arianna let her mother lead the way, doing her best to stay partially hidden behind her mother's skirt.

* * *

Arianna clutched her mother's skirt, looking at the various aliens and humans around them. She knew if she left her mother's side for even a second, she could be whisked away and sold off as a slave.

While looking around, Arianna spotted a young girl around her age, alone amongst the crowd. She had shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. Arianna's eyes widened, fearing for the girl. Making sure her mother wasn't looking, Arianna dashed over to the girl.

"What are you doing out here alone? Someone could try to take you and sell you to someone as a slave."

The girl smirked. "Nah. My mom will scare them off."

Arianna tilted her head in confusion. "Wha…?"

"Arianna!"

She turned when she heard her mother's frantic voice. She waved and Shmi's expression turned to one of relief. She made her way over to her daughter.

A hand shot out and grabbed Arianna by the back of her dress. She shrieked and Shmi stopped cold, her eyes wide with fright. The girl Arianna had been next to started kicking at the man.

"Let her go!"

He ignored her instead turning to Shmi. "This your kid?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Shmi eyed the man warily. "Yes…"

"I'd be willin' to give her back… for the right price."

Arianna struggled against the man but to no avail. Shmi glanced at her daughter, fearing for her safety.

"How much?"

"100 druggats."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that much."

The man smirked. "Well then… I guess I'll just take the kid instead."

"No!" Shmi cried, while Arianna struggled even more.

The sound of a blaster being shot was heard, followed by the man crying out in pain. He dropped Arianna, who hurried over to her mother. Shmi gathered her daughter in her arms, holding her tight.

A woman with dark brown hair and blazing blue eyes stepped forward. She had a blaster pointed at the man.

"Risa!" the man hissed. The woman, now known as Risa, narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of my sight… unless you want a wound to match that one."

The man glared at Risa, but did as she said. Risa lowered her blaster when he was out of sight. She turned to Shmi and Arianna.

"Keep a better eye on your kid next time."

"I will." Shmi said, slowly putting Arianna down. The girl from before ran up to her.

"You okay?"

Arianna slowly nodded. Risa glanced down at the two, a smile gracing her lips.

"Seems my daughter's taken a shine to yours."

Shmi smiled as well. "It seems so."

Risa put the blaster back in its holster, holding out her hand. "Name's Risa. I own the Moonlight Bar."

"Shmi Skywalker."

The two women shook hands. Risa put a hand on her daughter's head.

"This is my daughter, Gina."

"And this is my daughter, Arianna."

Risa raised a brow. "Doesn't look like you."

"She's adopted."

"Ah… that explains it. Now Shmi, I got a proposition for ya."

Shmi raised a brow, glancing down at Arianna before turning her attention back to Risa. "What kind of proposition?"

"I'd be willin' to pay ya… 300 druggats for your daughter."

"What!?"

Shmi was shocked and Arianna looked between the two worriedly.

"Relax, I'm not done yet. I give you the money and make Arianna my slave. Well, not really. She can be Gina's playmate. She'll stay here a few hours and then I'll send her back home. It's safer for your daughter this way. Everyone knows not to mess with me, my family, or anything else of mine."

Shmi was silent, thinking the offer over. She glanced down at Arianna, who looked back up at her.

"I do want her to be safe… and after what you did, I'm willing to trust you to take care of her." Shmi pursed her lips, thinking for a moment longer. "I accept."

Risa grinned. "Well then, come on inside the bar. I'll count out the money."

Shmi followed Risa inside, the children trailing behind.

"This is great! I have a friend now!"

Arianna stared at her in confusion. "You've never had a friend?"

"No. It's cause they're scared of my mom."

Arianna looked at the girl sympathetically, before a grin made its way to her face. "Well you have me now! I promise to be your best friend!"

"Really?" Gina asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yep."

Gina grinned, tackling Arianna to the ground in a hug.

This was the beginning of a long friendship.


	3. A Skywalker Is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa.**

**Dawnmist 11: **_Really? It was a good start? Thanks! I wasn't sure if it was good enough or not._

**DarthMii: **_Thanks! When I went and re-read the chapter I thought it was cute too. _

**TheMacUnleashed: **_I thank you for the review. And as for your questions... some things slipped my mind so I didn't make Arianna a slave until they met Risa and Gina. So really, she's technically Risa's slave. As for the age factor, Arianna is going to be older than Anakin by 9 years._

I fast-forwarded time by 3 years. One, cause I was lazy and two... if I went through Arianna's childhood in complete detail I'd feel like I was droning on and on and I'd probably get bored with it. So the next few chapters might fast-forward in time by a few years. Just lettin' ya know.

Anyways... on with the chapter!

And take a look at the title. *wink wink*

* * *

_Chapter 2 - A Skywalker Is Born_

True to her word, Risa had Arianna over for a few hours each day before sending her home. It had been at least 3 years since the deal had been made. Arianna and Gina were both 9 years old and their friendship was stronger than ever.

Shmi, on the other hand, was pregnant with a boy. It was almost time for her to give birth. Arianna grew more excited with each passing day, wanting to finally see her little brother.

She knew they weren't blood-related, but she would still play the role of big sister.

* * *

Arianna was playing hide and seek in the bar with Gina, since today it was closed. The door slammed open, Risa rushing in.

"Arianna! Come quick! Your mother's giving birth!"

Gina popped out of her hiding spot, and the two girls looked at each other. They dashed out the door, Risa close behind. They quickly made it to the hovel, Risa letting the girl's in first.

Arianna rushed to her mother's room. She lay on the bed, sweating and moaning.

"Arianna…" she breathed. Risa knelt down in front of Shmi's legs along with the doctor.

"Okay Ms. Skywalker, it's time to start pushing." The woman said in a gentle voice. Shmi nodded, gripping the bed and letting out a scream as she pushed. Arianna looked at her mother worriedly.

"You're doing great Shmi!" Risa called. Shmi's response was to scream again.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!"

Shmi did as she was told, forcing herself to ignore the pain. She looked over at Arianna, smoothing her daughter's hair back.

"Your brother's almost here." She breathed. Arianna smiled, looking over at Gina excitedly. Shmi let out another scream, pushing more.

"Almost there!" the doctor called. Shmi let out one last scream, collapsing to the bed. A cry resounded throughout the room.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, cleaning the baby and wrapping him in a blanket. Risa took him, walking over to Shmi. She weakly sat up, holding out her arms.

"Here's your baby boy."

Shmi smiled, looking down at her son. "My little Anakin."

Arianna came over along with Gina, her eyes wide in wonder. Shmi smiled. "Say hello to your little brother."

"Hi Anakin. I'm your big sister. I'm gonna help mommy take care of you and I promise to protect you."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other. The three other occupants left them to have some time alone.

The two smiled down at the baby, who'd opened his eyes.

"Our little Anakin."

* * *

**Short, yes, but hey... it's better than nothin'.**

**Please review, and remember this... no bad comments. I'm not very good at tolerating them, but I will welcome constructive criticism. Just be gentle... I can get my feelings hurt easily sometimes.**


	4. Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa. I also don't own the lullaby.**

**Dawnmist 11: **_It is adorable, isn't it? And thanks for the review._

**DarthMii:**_ Thank you!_

**Earthwhisper: **_It does? Really? Thanks! I wasn't sure if it would be or not._

**SWfangirl21: **_Thanks! And I will keep up the amazing work._

**TheMacUnleashed: **_Thanks, and yeah, I am moving a bit quickly. And the comment you made about Arianna wondering about Anakin's father... I added that into this chapter. I'd also like to point out that in TPM, I remember Shmi saying there was no father. So I went with that._

**I'd also like to point out that this story has gotten 9 reviews, 2 favs and 8 alerts. That's not bad, considering this story just started.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 - Miracles_

It had been 3 years since Anakin's birth. Shmi took great care of her child and Arianna kept her promise she made 3 years ago; helping take care of Anakin and protecting him from any harm.

Even though he was only 3, Anakin loved his family very much. His mother took care of him and when Arianna came home, she'd play with him. The Skywalkers were a happy little family.

One day though, Shmi and Anakin became the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. She tried to obtain Arianna as well, but Risa would not have it. So Gardulla grudgingly let her go.

Gardulla was not kind, but the two survived being her slaves.

Meanwhile, Arianna discovered she had a talent.

Two actually.

The 12-year old had an amazing ability to dance and had a beautiful voice. Risa had her practice sometimes while she was at the bar, wanting to someday have Arianna perform on her stage.

Risa said she could use the money, but that Arianna had wonderful gifts that she should share. Arianna agreed and began to practice singing and dancing. She even sang for Anakin, her biggest fan.

Shmi was grateful for this, considering Arianna was able to sing Anakin to sleep. She too was amazed by her daughter's talents, encouraging her along the way. Even Gina supported her, cheering her on and promising to make her the headliner when she owned the bar.

Arianna felt lucky to have these people supporting her.

* * *

"Ani, its bedtime." Arianna gently told the toddler, grabbing him and tucking him into bed.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not tired."

"Little boys need their sleep."

Anakin continued to pout. Arianna rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Will you sleep if I sing you a lullaby?"

Anakin brightened, immediately settling into his bed. Arianna smiled, thinking of a lullaby to sing.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

Anakin yawned, his eyes starting to droop. Arianna smiled gently, continuing to croon the lullaby.

_  
Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Anakin was now fast asleep. Arianna got up, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Good night Anakin."

Shmi glanced at her daughter, who was now heading to her room. She smiled and looked toward Anakin's room.

"Thank you Arianna." She whispered. Arianna had heard her and stopped, turning to her mother.

"You're welcome."

Shmi smiled, continuing to put away Anakin's toys. Arianna continued to look at her mother. Finally, she went over to her.

"Mom?"

Shmi looked up. "Yes, Arianna?"

"This has been bugging me for a long time, but… how could you become pregnant with Anakin without there being a father?"

Shmi gently took her daughter's hand, leading her to the couch. Arianna silently obeyed, sitting down with her mother.

"I'm not so sure myself. I guess you could say… he's our little miracle."

Arianna smiled, glancing at Anakin's room. "I guess so."

Shmi hugged her daughter. "Now enough talk. It's time for you to go to bed as well."

Arianna rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Shmi watched her daughter head into her room, a smile on her face.

"He's not my only miracle… you're one as well." Shmi whispered, before getting up and continuing to put things away.


	5. The Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa.**

**Whoo! Two new chapters in one day! They're small, but hey... two new chapters!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4 - The Question_

After asking Shmi about Anakin's father, there was a nagging thought at the back of Arianna's mind. It stayed there for weeks. Arianna would always push it aside, but it came back at some point.

It rang throughout her head over and over again.

_Who are my parents?_

That was the question that'd been bugging her. She'd know she was adopted since she was 6, and the origin of her parents never crossed her mind… until now.

Asking about Anakin's father sparked something in her mind, causing the question to form. Arianna didn't want to bug her mother with said question, but her curiosity was overwhelming her.

So she decided to ask that night, after Anakin was tucked in bed.

* * *

Arianna silently closed the door behind her, making sure not to wake the now asleep Anakin.

Her gaze darted around the small hovel, landing on her mother's form. Shmi was busy picking up Anakin's things like always. That boy could make quite a mess without even trying.

Arianna made her way over to her mother. Shmi straightened when a shadow fell over her.

"Do you need something, Arianna?" she asked, noticing the strange glint in her adopted daughter's eyes.

Arianna remained silent for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Shmi asked, curious as to what her daughter was going to say.

"You know how I asked you about Anakin's father?"

Shmi nodded, starting to understand where this was going.

"Well… I wanted to know who my parents were."

Shmi sighed, putting the last of Anakin's things away. She led her daughter to the couch, the two sitting down.

Shmi clasped Arianna's hand between hers. "How should I say this? The thing is… I don't know who your parents are."

Arianna blinked in surprise. "What?"

"When I found you on my doorstep, all that was with you was a note. It said that your name was Arianna and to take good care of you."

"There was no signature? Nothing?"

Shmi shook her head. "No." Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well…"

"What?" Arianna questioned, eagerly leaning forward.

"I do remember one thing… there were initials."

"Initials? What were they?"

"The initials were L.T."

"L.T.?" Arianna questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

Shmi nodded. "Yes. That was it. Nothing else."

Arianna sighed, getting up from the couch. She headed out of the room, pausing at the doorway to look at her mother.

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad I at least know something."

Shmi smiled." You're welcome. Now go to bed."

Arianna did as told, heading for her room. She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_L.T.? There could be thousands of people with those initials._

Arianna sighed, turning onto her side. A slight frown made its way to her face as she thought.

_What am I thinking? It shouldn't matter who my parents are. They left me here when I was just a baby._

Arianna shifted around on her bed once more. She was now staring at the ceiling again.

_Besides… I have a family that actually does care about me. So I don't care who my parents are. Shmi and Anakin will always be my family._

With that last thought, Arianna drifted asleep, a small smile on her face.


	6. Am I Weird?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa.**

**SWfangirl21: **_I remember reading the same thing somewhere. I forgot all about that until you mentioned it. And thanks for the review._

**TheMacUnleashed:**_Thank you! And yes, I know what a Mary-Sue is. I took that Mary-Sue litmus test you suggested. I didn't know some of those things before and taking the test helped. So thanks for the suggestion._

**DarthMii: **_Thanks! I'm glad you love this story. It's nice to know._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 - Am I Weird?_

"I'm so bored!" Gina whined, her head falling to the countertop. Arianna raised a brow, glancing at her friend.

"Okay… well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something not boring."

Arianna shook her head, pulling Gina off the bar stool. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To find something to do."

The two girls wandered out of the bar, walking around the town.

Gina's shoulders were slumped. "Still bored."

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Are you ever not bored?"

"Nope." Came Gina's reply.

Arianna held in a sigh, the two continuing to wander aimlessly.

"Hey look! It's the weirdo!"

Arianna frowned, turning to where the voice had come from. A group of kids their age were nearby, laughing at what the one girl had said.

Gina scowled and angrily eyed the black-haired girl. "Listen here you! Arianna is not weird!"

The girl scoffed. "Yes she is. What normal person has yellow hair?"

Arianna fingered a strand of her hair, suddenly self-conscious. Gina noticed this and it caused her scowl to deepen.

"Yeah!" a boy spoke up. "Maybe she's part alien."

Gina clenched her fists angrily. "So her hair is yellow. Big deal! I think it makes her unique… exotic, to be precise."

The black-haired girl raised a brow. "Unique? Exotic? Yeah, right! It just makes her a freak!"

The kids laughed, while Gina growled angrily. Arianna rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Easy Gina. It's not worth it."

Gina grudgingly let Arianna steer her away. But the girl wasn't done yet.

"I bet even her family thinks she's a freak! And she's not even related to them!"

That was the last straw.

Arianna turned to the girl, piercing her with an angered glare. She marched up to her, grabbing the front of her dress. The other kids screamed and ran to hide. The black-haired girl looked at Arianna fearfully.

"Listen closely." Arianna hissed. "We may not be related, but my family loves me with all their heart. They've never thought of me as a freak. Not once. And I'm sure the reason why you're making such comments is because your family isn't as loving as mine. So here's some advice."

Arianna brought the girl closer. "If you ever take your problems out on me again, I will come after you. It won't only be me. It will also be my friend, Gina. So I'd recommend never doing this again. Is that clear?"

The girl nodded fearfully. Arianna slowly set her down, watching as the girl ran off in a dead sprint.

Gina glanced around at the other kids. "What are you staring at? Leave!"

They scrambled out of their hiding spots, hurrying to their homes. Arianna let out a breath to calm herself. Gina walked up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Arianna nodded. "I'm fine."

She fingered a strand of hair, giving it a cursory glance. Gina put her hand over Arianna's, causing the girl to let go of her hair.

Gina tucked a strand of hair behind Arianna's ear. "Stop that. Your hair looks fine."

"I don't know." Arianna admitted. "It is strange for someone to have yellow hair… unless they're an alien."

"So you might be part alien. Big whoop! It's what's on the insides that matters, not the outside."

Arianna smiled. "Thanks Gina."

"You're welcome."

Arianna looked out at the horizon. "I'm gonna head home."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Arianna hugged her friend before starting the trek home.


	7. Night At The Bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa. I don't own the song used either.  
**

**Yay! 'Nother new chapter! Little note: I skipped forward in time by 3 years.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6 - Night At The Bar_

Anakin and Shmi were no long slaves of Gardulla's. She'd lost them in a bet to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto. Arianna didn't like him, but he at least treated the two better than Gardulla ever did.

Anakin was now a boy of 6 and Arianna was 15. Anakin had a knack for being able to build or repair anything. It was giving him quite a reputation.

Arianna had a bit of a reputation as well at the Moonlight Bar. Gina, now 15 as well, helped her mother run the bar. They had more customers due to Arianna working there.

There were times when men would come onto Arianna and Risa had to chase them off with her blaster. She finally got tired of it and taught Arianna how to use a blaster. Learning to use a blaster was difficult for Arianna, but she eventually got the hang of it.

When she did, Risa got her one. Arianna was grateful for it. The blaster was in a holster on her thigh, hidden under her skirt. That was only when she was working though. Any other time she didn't have it with her.

Shmi didn't like the idea of her daughter wielding a weapon, but knew it was necessary to keep her safe. Anakin, on the other hand, thought it was cool. He'd watch Arianna practice whenever he could.

Arianna was proud of her ability to use a blaster. She even taught herself how to use two at a time. It made her feel safer knowing she had two blasters. Besides… if something happened to one of them, she always had a back-up. Sometimes she would even have both of them with her during her performances. She handled them with care, executing graceful but deadly shots.

Such as tonight.

* * *

Arianna looked at herself in the mirror, waiting to go on.

"Mind if I come in?"

Arianna smiled at her friend. "Come on in, Gina."

Gina smiled, shutting the door behind her. "Once again, you've attracted quite a crowd."

Arianna chuckled, smoothing out her dress. "I always do."

Arianna had on a black top that ended above her stomach and had off the shoulder sleeves that flowed to her wrists. She had a long flowing black skirt, with slits up the sides and her blasters strapped underneath. Her yellow hair was adorned with jewels and on her feet she wore flat black shoes, so as to dance easier.

"Arianna! You're on!" Risa called.

"That's my cue."

Arianna walked out of her dressing room, Gina heading back over to the counter. Arianna went up on stage, standing in front of the microphone. The music began to play.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love._

Arianna sang into the mic, not yet starting her dancing. She tapped her foot along with the beat. She began her dance when she started singing the next part.

_  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love_

Some of the audience started to clap along, watching Arianna execute graceful moves. Sweat glistened off her body as she danced, holding the last note.

_  
(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

Arianna gracefully moved to the music, listening to her back-up singers. Her hair cascaded around her as she twirled.

_  
(Find her somebody to love x6)  
(Can anybody find me)_

Arianna was now back in front of the mic. Her head was bowed, but she brought it back up. She looked out at the audience, singing her last part.

_  
Somebody To Love  
(Find me somebody to love x4)_

The audience clapped and cheered as Arianna bowed. She gestured for her band and back-up singers to bow as well. They all bowed together one last time before Arianna walked off the stage, heading over to Gina.

"You were great!"

Arianna smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Gina rolled her eyes, smacking her friend on the shoulder. Arianna giggled, looking around.

"Where's your mom?"

"Gettin' some more stuff from the back room."

Arianna nodded, looking out at the people in the bar. A shadow fell over her and she looked up. A drunken man stood over her.

"Hey beautiful. Whaddya say you and I hook up?"

Arianna frowned, wrinkling her nose at the stench of alcohol on his breath. "No thanks."

She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"You listen here. No girl says no to me. Got that?"

Arianna's eyes narrowed at the man, while Gina watched on. What happened next was a blur.

Arianna kneed the man in the groin, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed on a nearby table, smashing it to bits. When the man went to get up, he found that he was staring down the barrel of two blasters.

"If I were you, I'd leave." Arianna hissed, her fingers on the triggers. The man paled, scrambling to get up. Arianna let out a warning shot and he sped out of the bar. The other occupants stared at her before slowly going back to what they were doing.

Gina sighed. "Mom's not gonna be happy about that broken table."

Arianna put her blasters in their holsters, turning to Gina. "She'll let it go when she knows what happened. Now I gotta go. It's getting late."

Arianna went to her dressing room, changing into her normal attire. It consisted of a white tunic with long flowing sleeves, a light blue ankle skirt and light brown boots.

The skirt had been part of one of her costumes, but she liked it so much that it became part of her everyday attire. She walked past the counter on her way out, taking her earnings from Gina. Arianna started the trek home, pocketing her money.

* * *

When she got to the hovel, she was tackled to the ground in a hug. Arianna smiled at Anakin.

"Good to see ya too kiddo."

Arianna pried Anakin off, dusting off her skirt. Shmi came over to her daughter.

"How was the show?"

"It was great… until some drunk came onto me."

Shmi gasped. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Other way around Mom." Arianna said with a smirk. "They always run when they get a blaster in the face. Or two, to be exact."

"I hate when you use those things, but if it keeps you safe…"

Arianna hugged her mother. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Shmi returned the hug, before turning to Anakin. "It's your bedtime mister."

"Fine. But only if Arianna sings to me."

Arianna grinned, picking up Anakin. "Got yourself a deal little brother."


	8. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna, Gina and Risa. I also don't own the song or the lyrics or anything about it.**

**Note: I went forward in time by 3 years... and certain people will be in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7 -Strangers_

Arianna Skywalker, now 18, headed into the Moonlight Bar. Her best friend, Gina, was now the owner. Her mother had died from an unknown disease, leaving the bar to her 18-year old daughter.

"Mornin' Gina." Arianna greeted, sitting on a stool at the bar. Gina glanced up at her friend before continuing to wipe the counter.

"You drop Anakin off at Watto's?"

"When do I not?" Arianna joked. Gina smiled at her friend.

"Good point. Now go pick out an outfit for your early show."

Arianna rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

* * *

Arianna was on-stage, sitting on a stool and singing into the mike. She wore a deep blue tube-top and a long blue skirt. Her hair was up in a bun, a blue flower clip in her hair.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Her melodic voice drifted out to the audience, who was mesmerized by her looks and her voice. Gina leaned against the counter, watching her friend perform.

* * *

A group of people enter the dingy junk shop and are greeted by Watto, the pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird. A tall man wearing a tan poncho stood next to Watto. He was at least 6 feet tall with long dark-grayish hair pulled back in a half ponytail. He had a matching beard and goatee and his eyes were light blue in color. The girl had dark brown tied back in many twists that were all encased in a single band. Her skin was flawless and she wore dark blue attire. A creature was with them. It was tall and had long ears and a snout. These people were Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Naberrie, Jar Jar Binks and with them was R2-D2.

"Hi chuba da naga?" Watto asked in Huttese. _What do you want?_

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that." he said, then continued in Huttese. "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" _Boy, get in here! Now!_

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon informed Watto.

A disheveled Anakin Skywalker ran in from the junk yard. He is now 9 years old. Watto raised a hand, and Anakin flinched.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" _What took you so long?_

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." _I was cleaning the bin like you..._

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." _Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do here._

Watto turned to Qui-Gon. "Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon and R2 followed Watto toward the junk yard, leaving the other two with Anakin. Jar Jar picked up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon took the part out of his hand and put it back.

"Don't touch anything."

Jar Jar made a rude face to his back and stuck out his long tongue.

Anakin sat on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Padmé.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"What?"

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think."

Padmé smiled. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know. And someday, I'm gonna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?"

"Mm-hmm. All my life."

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since I was very little. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces."

"You're a slave?"

Anakin looked at her defiantly. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!"

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." Padmé apologized, looking around the shop.

They look over at Jar Jar, who pushes the nose on what appears to be a little droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. Jar Jar holds on but can't stop it.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin told him.

He hits the nose, and the droid collapses back into its original state.

* * *

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

Arianna continued to sing the soft, slow song while Gina continued to watch, getting someone a drink every now and then. Arianna smiled, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music.

* * *

Jar Jar pulled a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all came tumbling down. He struggled to catch them, only to knock more down.

"...wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things." Anakin continued.

Qui-Gon hurries into the shop, followed by R2.

"We're leaving. Jar Jar." He says, calling Jar Jar.

Padmé and Jar Jar follow after. "I'm glad to have met you Anakin."

"I was glad to meet you too." Anakin called.

Watto enters the junk shop, shaking his head. "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia." _Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing._

"La lova num botaffa." _They seemed nice to me._

"Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko." _Clean the racks, then you can go home._

Anakin let out a "yipee" and ran out back.

* * *

**yeah, not much Arianna, but I felt like I needed to introduce the group, ya know? but don't worry... there'll be more Arianna in the next chapter. I'm actually working on it at the moment, so expect it soon!**


	9. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna and Gina.**

**Also... yay! Two new chapters! Arianna appears in chapter more too!**

**Note: This chapter was 10 pages in Microsoft Word. Wow!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8 - New Friends_

Arianna was back in her regular clothes as she headed over to Gina. She smiled when she saw the yellow-haired girl.

"You were great as always!"

Arianna chuckled. "Thanks."

Gina glanced outside. "You might wanna get home. A storm's about to come."

Arianna followed her gaze to see that the wind had picked up. She looked back at her friend, giving her a brief hug.

"Good idea."

Arianna headed for the door, but it was being opened.

"Arianna!"

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. She hurried over to the boy.

"Anakin!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I just wanted to walk home with you."

Arianna kneeled down to his level. "I understand, but wait for me outside. Some of these people can be dangerous."

She looked up, noticing the group behind Anakin. She stood, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are they?"

Anakin grinned. "These are my friends."

Arianna raised a brow, eyeing the group warily. They didn't seem like bad people…

"I'm Arianna Skywalker." She introduced. The man went to speak, but a loud crash interrupted him.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Arianna whirled around when she heard Gina's voice. Two of the men had started a fight, a crowd gathering around them. Arianna growled in frustration, drawing her blasters.

"Men… they'll never give me a break, will they? Stay here Ani. I'll be right back."

Arianna headed over to the crowd, trying to shove her way through and failing. She let out an exasperated sigh, heading for a table.

"Make me do it the hard way…" she muttered under her breath. She climbed up on a chair, stepping onto the table. She backed up to the edge, taking a few running steps before flipping over the crowd of people.

"Cut it out!" Gina shouted.

The two men froze when the barrel of a blaster was placed at their temple.

Arianna smirked, standing between the two. "Now boys… either you stop fighting or get shot in the head. Which would you prefer?"

The men grumbled, but walked out of the bar. Smirk still on her face, Arianna put her blasters away.

Gina came up to her. "Thank you! Having you is way better than paying for security."

"You're welcome… and I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go."

Gina hugged her friend. "Bye. And be careful."

"I will."

Arianna headed back over to where Anakin and his friends were. "Come on, Ani. We'd better get home before the sand storm gets worse."

"Is it okay if my friends come? Their ship is on the outskirts, so they won't be able to reach it in time."

Arianna sighed. "Fine. But the decision is mostly up to Mom."

Anakin cheered, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her out of the bar. Arianna shook her head, following after the rest of them.

* * *

"Mom! Mom, we're home!" Anakin called. Shmi came out to greet her children.

"Dissen cozy." Jar Jar commented.

"These are my friends Mom."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." The man introduced himself.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

Arianna rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

"Come on, I'll show you 3PO."

R2 followed after the two, as did Arianna. Anakin took the sheet off 3PO.

"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet."

"He's wonderful." Padmé praised.

"You really like him? He's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch."

Anakin pressed a button on 3PO, who powered up.

"Oh! Oh my! Where is everybody?"

Arianna stifled a laugh when she noticed 3PO was missing an eye.

"Oops!" Anakin grabbed the other eye and put it in the socket.

"Hello. I am C-3PO. Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect."

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer. I'm building a podracer."

R2 let out some beeps.

"I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable." 3PO said. "Oh hello. I don't believe we have been introduced."

R2 let out some beeps and whistles.

"R2-D2… a pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations."

R2 let out some more beeps.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean naked?"

Arianna put a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughs. R2 beeped some more.

"My parts are showing? My goodness!"

* * *

_Dinner…_

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi was explaining.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine." Anakin spoke up.

"Any attempt to escape-" Arianna started.

"And they blow you up!" Anakin finished. "Boom!" he said, hitting the table.

"How wude!" Jar Jar said when Anakin hit the table.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy." Padmé said. "The Republic's antislavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here." Arianna interrupted.

"We must survive on our own." Shmi continued. They momentarily looked at Jar Jar when he grabbed a fruit with his long tongue.

"Xcuse me."

"Has anybody ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin asked, changing the subject.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Vey fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin commented.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods."

At that moment Jar Jar's tongue darted out and grabbed another fruit. Qui-Gon was able to grab it and the fruit fell to the floor.

"Don't do that again."

Jar Jar made noises and Qui-Gon let go of his tongue.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin suddenly asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedis carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so." Anakin countered. "No one can kill a Jedi."

"I wish that were so."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi." Anakin continued. "I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin asked, looking between Padmé and Qui-Gon.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission."

"How did you end up out here in the outer rim?" Arianna asked for Anakin and herself.

Padmé spoke up. "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help." Anakin offered. "I can fix anything."

"I believe you can. But first we must acquire the parts we need."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Jar Jar added.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padmé said.

Shmi looked at her. "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing." Qui-Gon spoke up. "Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever." Anakin bragged. "There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."

"Anakin! Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race." Shmi said. "It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But mom I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Anakin."

Arianna spoke up. "They need the money mom. Just let Anakin race."

"Arianna!" Shmi scolded.

"Your mother's right." Qui-Gon agreed. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

"No." Shmi answered.

"Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other."

Shmi looked at Anakin and sighed.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger." Padmé said. "We'll find some other way."

"No. There is no other way." Shmi admitted. "I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" Anakin asked. "That is a yes!"

Anakin cheered, while Arianna laughed merrily.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Shmi walked outside onto the porch where Qui-Gon was.

"You should be very proud of you son. He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed. He has…"

"He has special powers."

Shmi nodded. "Yes."

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life." Shmi said, looking at her children. "They both do."

"Had he been born in the Republic he would've been identified early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father. I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him… I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

"I don't know." Qui-Gon answered. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves."

Shmi sadly looked down.

"What of Arianna?"

Shmi shook her head. "She's adopted. I found her on my doorstep when she was a new-born. I took her in, raised her… she helped me take care of Anakin. She isn't like him… but she is skilled with blasters. If you are able to help Anakin… would you be able to help her as well?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Arianna was watching Anakin work on his podracer, when some of his friends showed up.

"Hi Ani." They greeted.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"Wow, a real astro droid." Kitster said, pointing at R2-D2. "How did you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it. I'm in the Boonta race tomorrow."

"What? With this?"

"You've been working on that thing for years."

"It's never gonna run."

"Come on, let's go and play ball." One of the boys said. "Keep racing Ani. You're gonna be bug squash."

Arianna stuck her tongue out at the younger kids, a childish act for her.

"Hey Jar Jar." Anakin called out to the Gungan. "Keep away from those energy binders. If your hand gets caught in the beam, it's gonna go numb for hours."

"Sorry. Okay." Jar Jar replied, picking up the tool he dropped. When he came back up his head got caught in the beam. Arianna smothered a laugh when his tongue went limp.

"My tongue is fat." He mumbled. "My tongue… wrench. Where is da wrench? Oh, dare it is."

She turned her attention back to Anakin when he got in his racer.

"You don't even know if this thing's gonna run."

"It will." Anakin reassured his friend.

"I think it's time we found out." Qui-Gon said, handing Anakin something. "Use this power charge."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on Kitster. Let's move away." Qui-Gon said, the pair coming to stand near Arianna. Padmé went over and got Jar Jar's hand unstuck and Anakin started the racer. Arianna smiled when it worked. She glanced up at her mother who had a sad look on her face.

_I wonder what's wrong?_

Arianna turned her attention back to Anakin when he spoke.

"It's working! It's working!"

* * *

_Later…_

"Ani, bedtime!" Shmi called. Anakin was out on the balcony with Qui-Gon.

"Ani, come on its bedtime." Arianna said, walking past the doorway. Anakin walked past her and she ruffled his hair.

"Sleep well." she said. Arianna stood near the doorway, listening to Qui-Gon. Her mother joined her.

"Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes master?"_ a voice replied.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you. I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon said.

"_The reading is off the chart. Over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."_

"No Jedi has."

"_What does that mean?"_

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon answered, pausing to look at Arianna and Shmi. Shmi looked at him for a second, before returning inside. Arianna did the opposite, going over to sit next to him after he put his communicator away.

She gazed up at the stars. "You do realize you'll have to find a way to get Watto to let Anakin go."

"Yes, I know."

Silence encompassed the two for a few moments before Qui-Gon spoke.

"Do you wish for Anakin to become a Jedi?"

Arianna looked at the older man. "He deserves a better life than this, so of course."

"What about you?"

Arianna chuckled wryly. "I'm not like Anakin. I'm not special at all. I've lived here since I was a baby and I think it's going to stay that way."

"But if you could… would you leave?"

Arianna didn't answer right away, gazing back up at the stars. "Maybe… I mean, it'd be nice to see something besides desert."

She turned her gaze back to Qui-Gon. "But I don't matter right now. All that matters is Anakin and the fact that he could have a better life. So… please… do what you can. Getting Watto to let him go will be hard, but… I'm sure you can do it."

With those final words, Arianna got up, heading back inside the hovel.


	10. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna and Gina.**

**Also... this chapter was 10 pages in Microsoft Word. Wow! Didn't realize that I'd typed that much...  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9 - Freedom_

It was the day of the pod race. Anakin, Padmé, Shmi, Kitster, and Arianna rode in on Eopies. Watto flew up to them and spoke in Huttese.

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." _Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him too._

Anakin frowned and glared at him, Arianna doing the same.

"What'd he mean by that?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"I'll tell you later. Good morning." He said, helping Shmi down. They then walked over to Anakin's podracer.

"This is so wizard Ani. I'm sure you'll do it this time." Kitster said.

"Do what?" Padmé asked.

"Finish the race." Arianna answered.

"You've never won a race?"

"Well, not exactly." Anakin admitted.

"Not even finished?"

"Arianna and Kitster are right. I will this time."

"Of course you will." Qui-Gon remarked.

* * *

_Race Time…_

"And a big turnout here from all corners of the outer rim territories." The two-headed announcer said. "I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid. I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund System. Two- time winner Boles Roor."

The other head spoke in Huttese, but one word was not.

And that was… "Sebulba!"

The crowd went crazy for him and Arianna scoffed.

"And in the front row, nearside pole position, Mawhonic! A hearty hello to Cleg Holdfast and his Voltec KT9 Wasp! And back again it's the mighty Dud Bolt with that incredible racing machine the Vulptereen 327. And hoping for a big win today Ody Mandrell, with his record-setting pit droid team. And a late entry, young Anakin Skywalker, a local boy. I see the flags are moving out onto the track."

While the flags were out, Shmi and Arianna walked over to Anakin.

"Be safe." Shmi said.

"Same here." Arianna agreed.

"I will guys. I promise."

Arianna walked away with Shmi and watched Qui-Gon go over to Ani. He helped him in his podracer and spoke to him. Her attention was brought from it when the announcers spoke the words, "Jabba the Hutt."

Jabba spoke in Huttese. He said, "Welcome. Begin the race!"

With that the racers powered up their pods.

"Hey it looks like they're clearing the grid." The announcer said. At that moment, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar showed up.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked.

"He's fine."

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The queen is not-" Padmé started.

"The queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too."

"You assume too much."

Arianna raised a brow at the statement.

_Something strange is going on here…_

The announcer spoke as their viewing platform rose up.

"Start your engines."

Arianna silently watched as they did so, praying Anakin could win.

"Oh, dissent gonna be messy. Me no watch'n!" Jar Jar said, covering his eyes. The gong was rung and the racers were off.

All except… Anakin…

"Wait. Little Skywalker has stalled."

The crowd laughed at his misfortune. Arianna glared in their general direction.

"Well, it looks like Quadinaros is having engine trouble also."

"Come one Ani!" Jar Jar said. Fate must have looked down on him, because Anakin's podracer started and he was off.

"And there goes Skywalker!"

"Go, Ani, go!" Jar Jar cheered. Padmé, Shmi and Arianna looked down at the screen Shmi held in her hands.

"He will be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders."

They watched as Anakin tried catching up with the others. Shots rang out and Arianna's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders are camped out on the canyon dune turn."

She jumped when she heard an explosion.

"Ooh, there goes Quadinaros' power coupling."

Arianna paid no attention to him when the racers came by.

"Chubba ni chees Sebulba! Ody Mandrell coona wa wunda dungo!"

"Ooh…" Arianna muttered, when a droid got sucked in another competitor's engine. The engine got destroyed, the droid coming out the other side.

"Look. Here he comes." Padmé said.

"It looks like Skywalker is moving up in the field."

Arianna watched as Anakin started catching up. But her eyes widened when one of the nearby pods exploded. Anakin's pod got disconnected from one of his engines.

"Skywalker's spinning out of control!"

Jar Jar gasped and Shmi briefly looked away. Arianna breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to reconnect his engine, speeding up to catch the leaders. A racer behind him was shot down by a Tusken Raider.

"Oh, I don't care what universe you're from. That's gotta hurt!"

"Here he comes! Owoo!" Jar Jar cheered.

"At the start of the final lap, Sebulba's in the lead, followed closely by Skywalker!"

"Go Ani!" Arianna cheered. She watched as he managed to catch up to Sebulba. But Sebulba was up to his tricks again.

"Skywalker's been forced onto the service ramp!"

Arianna watched in awe as Anakin flew up and managed to land in front of Sebulba.

"It's Skywalker!"

"Sebulba!" some cheered, wanting him to win instead.

"Amazing! A quick control thrust, and he's back on course!"

Arianna smiled, but it faded when Sebulba got right behind Anakin. One of Anakin's engines went out and she held her breath.

"Skywalker's in trouble! Sebulba takes the lead!"

They anxiously and fearfully watched to see what would happen.

"Come on Anakin…" Arianna muttered. Anakin managed to get his engine going and steadily caught up to Sebulba.

"He's catching Sebulba!"

"Inkabunga!"

"Careful, Ani. Careful, Ani!" Jar Jar chanted. Anakin managed to get alongside Sebulba, but they somehow got hooked together.

"That little human being is out of his mind."

"Punda tah punda!"

"They're side by side!"

"Bangu du bangu!"

Shmi looked away, not wanting to see what might happen. Sebulba pulled away, but Anakin went faster. Sebulba's engines came apart and all that was left was him in his pod. Arianna gasped, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. She hurriedly went down to him, followed by the others.

Anakin had won.

"The crowds are going nuts!"

"Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ah!" the crowd chanted.

"Yay, Ani!" Jar Jar cheered. Qui-Gon picked Anakin up and put him on his shoulder.

"Mom, Arianna, I did it! Yeah!"

Arianna smiled, happy for Anakin.

* * *

_After the race…_

"Good going, Ani!" Jar Jar said, picking Anakin up.

Padmé hugged him. "We owe you everything, Ani."

"Mmm!" Shmi kissed Anakin on the cheek.

"Aww." He whined.

"It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those that have none. I'm so very proud of you."

"We both are." Arianna added, hugging him as well. Shmi kissed him once more and he whined again.

* * *

_Later…_

"Mom, Arianna, we sold the pod!" Anakin said, coming in with Qui-Gon. "Look at all the money we have!"

"My goodness!" Shmi exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Arianna commented.

"And he has been freed."

The three of them looked at Qui-Gon.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"You're no longer a slave."

He turned to Shmi and Arianna. "Did you hear that?"

"Now you can make your dreams come true Ani. You are free." Shmi said, smiling. She looked down then back up at Qui-Gon.

"Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Yes. Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?"

"Anakin…" Qui-Gon began. "Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life."

"But I wanna go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. Can I go, Mom?"

"Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone."

"I wanna do it."

"Then pack your things. We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Anakin cheered. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What about Mom and Arianna?" he asked. "Are they free too?"

"I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn't have it. Arianna, on the other hand, is welcome to join us. I talked to Gina and she said Arianna is free to do what she wishes."

Arianna smiled sadly, thinking about how much she'd miss her friend. Yet, she was excited.

"You're coming with us, aren't you Mom?" Anakin asked, walking back to Shmi.

"My place is here. My future is here." She explained. "It is time for you to let go. As well as it is for Arianna."

"I don't want things to change." Anakin said.

"But you can't stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting."

Arianna walked over to them, kneeling next to Anakin.

"Oh, I love you." Shmi said, hugging her children. "Now hurry."

Anakin ran to his room and Arianna went to hers. She didn't have much to pack, so she went to Anakin's room when she was done. 3PO was on and Anakin was talking to him.

"Well, 3PO, I've been freed and I'm going away in a starship."

"Master Anakin, you are my maker and I wish you well. However, I should prefer it if I were a little more completed."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you 3PO, give you coverings and all. I'm gonna miss working on you. You've been a great pal. I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything."

"Sell me?" 3PO questioned, slight worry in his voice.

"Bye." Anakin said. Arianna put an arm around him and they walked out of his room. Shortly after, they followed Qui-Gon. Shmi stood outside, watching them go. Qui-Gon and Arianna kept walking, but Anakin had stopped. He ran back to Shmi. Arianna did the same a few seconds later. Shmi hugged her children.

"I can't go Mom. I just can't do it." Anakin said.

"Ani, Arianna…"

"Will we ever see you again?" Arianna asked, tears pricking at her lashes.

"What does your heart tell you?"

The two siblings glanced at each other. "I hope so." Anakin answered. "Yes… I guess."

Shmi smiled. "Then we will see each other again."

"I will come back and free you Mom. I promise."

Shmi smiled again, looking down at the ground before looking back up at her children. "Now… be brave, and don't look back… don't look back."

Shmi got up as Anakin started to walk away. Arianna gave her adopted mother one last hug.

"Take care of your brother. Protect him." Shmi whispered in her ear.

Arianna held back her tears. "I will… I promise."

She followed after Anakin, putting a hand on his shoulder. The two kept going, never looking back.

* * *

_Outskirts…_

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Arianna were running to the ship. Arianna didn't know why exactly, but she could tell something bad was about to happen.

"Qui-Gon, sir, wait! I'm tired!"

He turned to them and said, "Anakin, Arianna! Drop!"

Arianna quickly grabbed Anakin, shielding him with her body. They dropped to the ground as something flew over them. Someone jumped off a speeder and fought against Qui-Gon with a saber.

"Go! Tell them to take off!"

Anakin and Arianna ran to the ship, leaving Qui-Gon to fight. They were accompanied by Padmé and another man into the cockpit.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble." The man announced.

"Take off." A young man said. "Over there. Fly low."

As they passed overhead, Qui-Gon managed to jump aboard. They ran to make sure he was okay.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I think so."

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure, but it was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the queen."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Anakin asked.

"We shall be patient." Qui-Gon answered. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hi." Anakin greeted, shaking his hand. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you."

Arianna let out a chuckle, standing next to R2. Qui-Gon let out a chuckle as well. Arianna held out a hand, helping him up.

"Ah yes. I'd also like you to meet-"

"Arianna. I'm Anakin's older sister." Arianna introduced herself, shaking hands with Obi-Wan. A tiny jolt went through her when their hands met, surprising Arianna.

The three of them went ahead while Arianna lingered behind a moment longer.

She looked down at her hand.

_What was that? But more importantly… did he feel it too?_


	11. On To Coruscant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**OMG! It has been forever since I updated! I'm deeply sorry about that! There was just this one scene I added in and I had trouble thinking of ways to have it go. My mind just kept blanking when I tried to type it up. But finally, I managed to type it! I'm not really sure it's all that great. It has been a while since I've updated this story, so I'm a little out of it.**

**Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards!**

* * *

_Chapter 10 - On To Coruscant_

Arianna was in the main room in the ship. R2 was powered off, Jar Jar was sleeping, and Anakin was seemingly in a bit of a daze. Arianna was half-asleep near Jar Jar at the table. She heard someone come in and play a message or something. She pretended to sleep and heard the person talk.

It was Padmé. "You all right?" she asked.

"It's very cold." she heard Anakin reply.

"You come from a warm planet, Ani." Padmé said, grabbing what sounded like a blanket, since it rustled. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Anakin stated.

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene, or… I'm not sure what'll happen."

Arianna could tell it pained Padmé to say that, but she noticed something else in her tone. The way she spoke… it almost sounded like she was talking about herself, not the Queen.

_Something strange is going on here._

"I made this for you… so you'd remember me." Anakin said, pulling something out. Eyes still closed, Arianna smiled, knowing what it was.

"I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you by."

A silence filled the room, before Padmé spoke again.

"Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too, only I-"

"Miss your mother." Padmé finished. Arianna opened her eyes, smiling sadly. Padmé left the room and Arianna went over to Anakin.

She sat next to him, sweeping his bangs out of his face. "Do you want me to sing for you?"

Anakin nodded and Arianna tried to think of something to sing.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

Anakin snuggled up to Arianna, letting her wrap the blanket around herself. She smiled, running a hand over his cheek.

_  
Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

Anakin drifted off into slumber. Arianna kissed his forehead, her hand still on his cheek. She never noticed a certain young Jedi standing outside the door, listening in.

* * *

_Later…_

Arianna woke from her slumber, glancing down at Anakin. He was still sound asleep, the lullaby taking a full effect on him.

Arianna smiled. "Never fails."

She unraveled herself from the blanket and Anakin, making sure to cover him up afterwards. Arianna glanced down at him. A small smile crept onto her face as she leant down to gently kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered, silently heading out of the room.

Arianna glanced around, making sure the coast was clear. When she was sure there was no one else around, Arianna made her way through the ship.

_I gotta admit, when you're a Queen, you definitely get to live in the lap of luxury._

Never had Arianna been on such an impressive ship. Nor had she been off the planet of Tatooine.

_Tatooine…_

Her thoughts drifted to her mother, left all alone on Tatooine. All she had was her and Anakin… and now Shmi was without her precious children. Anakin was to become a Jedi and Arianna…

What was she to become?

She did not possess the abilities to train and become a Jedi. She was skilled with blasters though. Perhaps she could become a bodyguard or something along those lines.

Arianna was brought out of her thoughts when she saw something glittering. She had wandered into one of the social areas on the ship and in it was a porthole that showed what was outside the Naboo starship.

"Wow…" Arianna breathed.

She'd never been in space before, let alone seen it. The deep space pilots had talked about it, but their descriptions didn't do it justice.

Thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled in the blanket of darkness known as space. Arianna laid a hand on the porthole glass, the light from the stars making her skin look paler. She was so distracted that she never noticed someone join her.

"You act like you've never seen space before."

Arianna jumped, her hand falling from the porthole as she turned to see who was with her. It was Obi-Wan.

"I never have." She answered, going back to her stargazing. "You don't get much freedom when you live on Tatooine. Slaves can't leave the planet. They can't see things that others see on a daily basis."

Silence ensued them before Arianna spoke again.

"I've heard deep space pilots talk about space, but… it's far more beautiful than I imagined. There are so many stars… and they burn so bright. Makes it all the more wonderful to look at."

Obi-Wan didn't speak, coming to stand next to the young woman. He glanced down at her before directing his gaze to outside the starship.

"I agree. I've been in space numerous times, but I never tire of gazing upon its wonders."

Arianna smiled, glancing up at the young Jedi. "Space may be majestic, but it's also cold." Her arms wound around her frame. "I'm more used to a climate like on Tatooine."

She shivered slightly, absently rubbing her arms to warm them. Something heavy fell on her shoulders and she blinked, turning to see what it was.

It was Obi-Wan's Jedi robe.

Arianna glanced up at him, startled. "You didn't have to-"

"It's fine. Besides, I'm more used to the coldness of space. You need it more than I do."

Arianna smiled softly, shyly looking away. Obi-Wan felt a smile make its way to his face as well.

There was something about this woman. He'd felt something pass between them when they shook hands earlier. It made him wonder… what exactly was it, and had she felt it too?

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I should probably get back to Anakin."

"Of course."

Arianna made her way out of the room, but not before turning back one last time. "Good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night… Arianna."

Before she could stop it, a smile made its way to Arianna's face. She turned away, starting the trek back to Anakin.

A hand rose, touching her lips. The smile was still there.

_There's something about him…_

_

* * *

_

Anakin and Arianna were in the cockpit the next day, looking upon Coruscant.

"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city." The pilot told them. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there. Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

Anakin and Arianna exited the cockpit as the ship landed. They walked out behind the Jedi and next to Jar Jar. They all bowed when they came upon the Senator and Chancellor, while Arianna curtsied. After that, they stood to the side to let the Queen through.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty." Palpatine said. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor."

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation." Valorum continued, the group walking to the shuttle. "I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The Queen replied. The rest of them kept walking, Valorum staying behind.

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident we can overcome it." Palpatine said. The siblings continued to walk with the group, the Jedi staying behind to talk to the Chancellor. Anakin stopped to look back at them.

"Ani, come on." Padmé called. Arianna also looked back at him. Qui-Gon gestured for him to go and Anakin joined the group on the shuttle. Arianna, meanwhile, noticed Obi-Wan staring at her. She blushed and looked away, but a small smile was present. They sat in the front with the driver, while Queen Amidala and her handmaidens were in the back.

"The Queen's a bein' grossly nice, mesa tinks." Jar Jar told us. "Pitty hot."

The shuttle took off and then they were headed for the Senate building.

* * *

_Senate Building…_

Jar Jar, Anakin and Arianna waited outside Palpatine's quarters, while the Queen spoke with Palpatine. They only saw them and didn't hear what they said. At some point, Anakin dragged Jar Jar away and Arianna followed.

It was boring, just sitting there. Besides… Arianna was wondering what had happened to Padmé. It was like she just disappeared upon their arrival. And there was something else…

In Padmé's place, there was another handmaiden… one Arianna hadn't seen before. And when Padmé was around, that handmaiden wasn't.

_There is definitely something strange going on here._

_

* * *

_

_Senate Session…_

With nothing to do, Arianna wandered around the Senate Building. Anakin had been summoned to the Jedi temple and Jar Jar was… who knows where. Thankfully, R2 decided to accompany Arianna. She stood on a balcony, wanting to watch the Senate session.

"The chair recognizes the Senator of the sovereign system of Naboo."

The platform moved so it hovered near where the chancellor was.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

"This is outrageous! I object to the senator's statements!" Lott Dod, the Trade Federation Senator said.

"I haven't seen much, and I can already tell they're animals." Arianna muttered. R2 beeped, agreeing with her.

"The chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time."

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf." Palpatine said, stepping down so Amidala could speak.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

"I object! There is no proof!" Lott Dod interrupted. "This is incredible. We recommend a commission to be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed."

"How could they agree with that scum!?" Arianna whispered fiercely.

"The point-" Valorum started, before his companion interrupted. Arianna noticed Palpatine talking to Amidala while this went on. She seemed to be upset.

"The point is conceded." Valorum announced. "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

"I will not defer." Amidala replied. "I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed."

Arianna anxiously waited for her to continue, R2 beeping and whistling beside her.

"I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

Arianna looked around as other Senators shouted in agreement.

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now! Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!"

"Order!"

They didn't listen and continued to chant. Arianna quickly left, R2 following her.

"I can't believe them." Arianna muttered. "The Senate… they were so willing to elect a new Chancellor. Can they honestly agree so easily on such things? It's almost like… they're corrupt."

Next to her, R2 beeped and whistled sadly. Arianna glanced down at the droid.

"Come on, R2. We should head back."

* * *

_Later…_

Arianna sat and watched the Queen. She stood by the window, looking out at the city. Jar Jar went to stand next to her.

"Yousa tinking yousa people ganna die?"

"I don't know."

"Gungans get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

"Gungans no dyin' without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa got a grand army. Dat's why you no liken us, mesa tinks."

Jar Jar moved away from her and Arianna took his place. She stared out at the city, while Amidala glanced at her.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

Arianna remained silent for a moment. "I've noticed something. You are very passionate about your cause, and worried about your people… so is someone else I know." Arianna stopped, glancing at the Queen.

"You're Padmé, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper. On her part, Padmé managed to hide her shock.

"You were able to figure it out?"

Arianna smiled. "Not exactly. It was just a hunch. There were times when you'd just vanish and I wouldn't see you until hours later… and I also noticed that there would be a handmaiden in your place, one that wasn't there before. I don't exactly understand it all, but I want to let you know that I'll do whatever I can to help. You're my friend Padmé, and I always help my friends."

She let out a small smile. "Thank you Arianna."

"Your Highness?" they heard Panaka call out. Amidala turned her attention to him, as did Arianna.

"Your Highness." He said, bowing to her. Palpatine followed behind him. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one." Palpatine spoke up. "Your Majesty, if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption."

"Who else has been nominated?" the Queen asked.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Panaka answered.

"I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us." Palpatine said, sitting on a nearby couch. "I will be chancellor."

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there'll be nothing left of our people, of our way of life."

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty. Unfortunatley, the Federation has possession of our planet."

There was a pause, before Amidala spoke.

"Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine." She turned slowly, facing Palpatine. "I've decided to go back to Naboo."

"Go back? But, Your Majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain."

"Your Highness."

"Ready my ship." She commanded, the rest of the group following her.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it's safe."

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the senate."

* * *

_Even Later…_

Jar Jar and Arianna journeyed with the Queen to the ship. Anakin and Qui-Gon were waiting for them there. Arianna guessed Obi-Wan was on the ship already. The thought of him made her heart race faster, but she ignored it. She walked ahead with Jar Jar, leaving Qui-Gon to talk to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen." Qui-Gon said, as they boarded the ship.

"Wesa goin' ho-o-o-me!" Jar Jar cheered. Arianna laughed merrily, as Anakin and R2 approached.

"Come on, R2." Anakin said, R2 whistling in response.


	12. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**Ta-da! Another new chapter! The big battle is almost here. But, sadly, not until the next chapter. I hope to have it up soon though. Maybe in the next couple of days. I'm eager to finish Episode I, and get on to Episode II.**

**Anyway... enjoy! And please review!**

**Note: I mention Obi-Wan's age in this chapter. I did the math and he's actually 25. But I shaved off two years. Reason being... I honestly don't know. I guess I just like 23 better.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11 - Alliance_

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka told Amidala.

Arianna was in the room with them at the Queen's request.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon added.

"I will take back what's ours."

"There are too few of us your Highness. We have no army."

"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you."

Amidala glanced over at the Gungan. "Jar Jar Binks."

Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I need your help." She then glanced at the girl next to him. "And Arianna Skywalker… I have something to ask of you as well."

Arianna hid her smile, knowing what she meant. "Of course, Your Highness."

* * *

The ship was landed in a forest that had a swamp nearby. Jar Jar went to the Gungan City to get help. Padmé pulled Arianna aside, no longer dressed as the Queen.

She handed her a bundle. "Here. This should be easier to fight in."

Arianna smiled. "Thanks Padmé. But…"

She glanced around and Padmé understood what she meant. "You can change on the ship. I'll keep watch."

Arianna nodded, the two heading back inside the ship. She slipped into a nearby room, changing into the dark maroon battle dress all the other handmaidens wore. When she came back out, Padmé took her clothes and handed her two items.

"Anakin tells me you're good with two blasters."

Arianna smirked. "That I am."

She holstered the weapons, following Padmé to her sleeping quarters on the ship. Her clothes were put away and her hair put up in the same style as the handmaidens.

Padmé smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were one of my own handmaidens. Perhaps when this is all over…"

Arianna got up, heading out of the ship. She stopped at the end of the gangplank and turned to Padmé. "I'll think about it."

Padmé smiled and hugged her friend. Arianna returned it. Padmé went to join her decoy and the other handmaidens, while Arianna wandered off.

She leant against a tree away from the others. She glanced at her surroundings. "So different from Tatooine… but I like it."

She glanced over at Anakin, who was with Padmé. Arianna smiled. "I think he likes it too."

"Qui-Gon tells me you and Anakin are close."

Arianna jumped, turning to look at Obi-Wan. "Yes we are."

"But you're not related."

Arianna sighed. "No, we're not. I was found on Shmi's doorstep and she took me in, while she gave birth to Anakin. Even so, it's almost like we are related."

Obi-Wan came to stand next to her. "I heard you singing to him the other night. You have a beautiful voice."

Arianna blushed. "Oh, thanks. I didn't realize I had an audience."

"It wasn't intentional. I just happened to be walking by and heard you."

"Really?" Arianna asked skeptically. Obi-Wan went to defend himself until he heard her giggle. She was joking.

"I usually sing to Anakin when he has trouble sleeping or something's bothering him." Arianna continued. "In that case, it was leaving Mom. It was hard for both of us, but I have to be strong for him. I have to protect him. I promised my mother… I promised myself."

Obi-Wan glanced at the girl next to him. She was beautiful and exotic with her yellow hair and her bright blue eyes. To top it, she had a heart of gold underneath it all and was willing to do anything to protect her loved ones.

For some reason, just thinking of Arianna and her ways sent a strange warmth through him. It was like what he felt the day he met her.

"He's quite fond of you."

Arianna smiled. "Yeah. I'm the cool big sister that he looks up to."

Arianna gazed up at the canopy of trees, then at the man next to her. He glanced over at her as well.

"Exactly how old are you?" Obi-Wan asked, wishing to know more about the young woman next to him.

"I'm 18. That makes Anakin 9 years younger than me. How old are you?"

"I'm 23." He answered.

"Not that much older than me." Arianna said with a chuckle. "Only by 5 years."

"You seem quite wise for someone your age."

Arianna smiled. "Not really. I'm just a former slave girl with a big heart that fiercely wants to protect her brother."

Obi-Wan went to say something, but a splash interrupted them. Jar Jar was coming out of the water. Obi-Wan went over to where Qui-Gon was, while Arianna joined the handmaidens.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. The Gungan City is deserted. Some kind of fight mesa tinks."

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Panaka answered. Arianna frowned at what the man said.

"Mesa no tink so."

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you! Come on, mesa show you!"

* * *

The group followed Jar Jar as he moved through the swamp. He stopped all of a sudden, sniffing the air.

"Dissen it."

He made a strange chattering noise and seven Gungans come out, riding on Kaadus.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals!"

"Binks! Noah gain!"

"We comen to see da boss." Jar Jar explained.

Captain Tarpals glared down at the Gungan. "Ouch time, Binks… ouch time for all-n youse."

_I don't like the sound of that._

The group was led through a clearing full of Gungans. At the far end of the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads were Boss Nass and several other Council members.

"Your honor! Queen Amidala of da Naboo!" Captain Tarpals presented. Padmé's decoy, Sabé, stepped forward.

"Uh, hello big Boss Nass, your honor." Jar Jar greeted.

"Jar Jar Binks. Who's da-ussen others?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen the Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out, because we wish to form an alliance."

"Your honor." Padmé stepped forward.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.

"I am Queen Amidala."

There were murmurs of surprise. Arianna smiled, already knowing the secret.

"This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us… no, I beg you to help us."

Padmé dropped to her knees before him. "We are your humble servants."

The others followed her example, going to their knees.

"Our fate is in your hands."

There was silence… until Boss Nass started laughing. "Yousa no tinken yousa no greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Arianna smiled, looking at everyone around her. She caught Obi-Wan's eye, who also was smiling. They all cheered and Arianna went over to Padmé. She hugged her tightly.

"You did it." Arianna whispered.

Padmé hugged her back. "I know… I can't believe I did."

Arianna pulled back and smiled at her friend before embracing her again. "I can."

* * *

Anakin rushed over to where the others were. He had been with the Gungan sentry, waiting to tell the other when reinforcements were arriving. "They're here!"

"Good, they made it."

Panaka came up to them. "Your Highness."

"What is the situation?"

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Padmé answered. "The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2."

He beeped, projecting a map of the city.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well-guarded." Qui-Gon answered.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room." Panaka said. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Boss Nass declared. Arianna smiled at the Gungan's bravery.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army." Padmé said. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shield."

Obi-Wan spoke up. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"Well that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

Anakin glanced between Padmé and the Jedi while R2 whistled. Arianna, meanwhile, patted the blasters hidden beneath her dress.

_It's fighting time._


	13. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**The battle is here! I wonder how Arianna will fare? Well... I know because I'm the author, but... whatever. Also, if Obi-Wan seems a bit out of character to you, I apologize. I wouldn't intentionally do that. With me, that sort of thing just happens.**

**Anyway... enjoy! And please review! I'm going to wither away if I don't get any!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12 - The Battle_

Arianna stood with Padmé, the two Jedi, R2 and Anakin in the plaza. Padmé signaled to Panaka's group with a little light. He signaled back to her.

Qui-Gon knelt in front of Anakin. "Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure."

"Stay there." Arianna repeated for emphasis. Anakin nodded in understanding. Arianna drew one of the blasters Padmé had given her earlier. Some men from Panaka's group were in a speeder and fired at one of the tanks. It went down and the droids started shooting. Padmé's group made their way inside. Arianna blasted down any nearby droids. They made their way into the hangar, the Jedi deflecting any shots while Arianna stood near Padmé, firing her two blasters.

"Ani, find cover! Quick!" Qui-Gon called. Anakin did as he was told.

"Get to your ships!" Padmé commanded. Arianna helped cover the pilots so they could do so. A droid shot at her, but she dodged by falling into the splits. She fired at the droid and it fell. She quickly got up, heading back over to Padmé so she could protect her.

The ships took off, one shot down by the cannons outside. R2 was lifted into the ship that Anakin hid in.

The groups had managed to finish off the rest of the droids.

"My guess is the Viceroy's in the throne room." Padmé said.

"Red group! Blue group! Everybody this way!" Panaka ordered.

Anakin stood up. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Anakin, stay where you are." Qui-Gon ordered. "You'll be safe there.

"But I-"

"Stay in that cockpit, Ani!" Arianna said from her place near the Jedi. The doors opened and a figure in a black cloak stood in their path.

Arianna shivered and her breath caught in her throat. The man glared at them with yellow eyes, his face tattooed red and black.

_Something doesn't feel right about this guy…_

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "We'll handle this."

"We'll take the long way." Padmé said, the troops going in the other direction. Arianna stayed behind a moment longer.

"Obi-Wan."

Said Jedi glanced down at her. Arianna stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

"Be careful." She whispered, forcing herself to move. She joined back up with Padmé and the others.

More droids rolled out. They were different from the others and had a shield surrounding them. Arianna took cover, firing at them along with the others.

She heard four hisses and glanced over at the two Jedi. Their lightsabers were drawn as they prepared to fight. Arianna's attention was diverted when pain lanced through her bicep. She let out a small cry of pain.

The clothing was burned, her skin red from the blaster shot. She glared at the droids, firing back. Nothing seemed to be working though. The droids shields kept them from harm.

Suddenly, the ship Anakin was in started moving. He saved them, blasting the droids down.

"Let's go!"

Arianna followed after Padmé, glancing at Anakin's ship. It was flying out of the hangar. She silently prayed for his safety.

The group headed into the hallway, meeting more droids on the way. Arianna took cover behind a pillar with Padmé and Panaka.

She re-drew her second blaster, firing away. Her shots were dead on, the droids falling with one hit.

"We don't have time for this Captain." Padmé said. Panaka thought quickly, blasting a window opposite them.

"Go!"

They ran to the broken window, standing on the ledge. They pointed their guns above them, cables shooting out. They were lifted to a higher level, everyone moving to a side. Padmé and Arianna nodded, blasting the window. The glass broke and they hurried inside.

Arianna ran as fast as she could, wanting to get to the throne room. They'd almost reached it when they were surrounded by droids. Arianna stealthily hid her second blaster.

"Put down your weapons. They win this round." Padmé said. The group did as they were told. As they were being led into the throne room, a chill went down Arianna's spine and her heart twisted in pain.

_Something bad happened. I don't know how I know this, but… something did happen. The question is… what?_

Arianna snapped out of her thoughts when they were led into the throne room.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

"Viceroy!" a voice called out. Arianna turned to see Sabé and her group. "Your occupation here has ended!"

The droids shot at them, but the group fired back as they ran.

"After her!" the Viceroy commanded. "This one's a decoy!"

While they were distracted Padmé dropped onto her throne, opening a secret panel filled with blasters.

"Captain!"

She threw one to him while Arianna drew her hidden one and helped take down the remaining droids in the room.

"Jam the doors!"  
Arianna, Panaka and several other soldiers held the Viceroy at gun-point.

Padmé walked up to her captive. "Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."

While this went on, Arianna could not shake the dreadful feeling. Something had happened, and she needed to know what.

"Padmé." She interrupted, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "There's something I need to go do."

She nodded, signaling for her men to open the doors. Arianna thanked her friend, running out into the hallway. She didn't know what was leading her. The pain and anguish, perhaps. She was back in the hangar, heading in the direction the Jedi had gone. She hurried down the corridor, coming to the power generator. She stopped short, glancing downward. The walkways were narrow and the bottom seemed endless. The feeling came back again, only stronger this time.

Arianna followed it, coming to a corridor with several force fields. She slowly walked down it. The force fields abruptly came on, startling her. Something was at the end of the corridor. She could tell it was a person. They ran by, but Arianna saw who it was.

The force fields disappeared and she ran. "Obi-Wan!"

What she saw pained her to no end. Qui-Gon was in Obi-Wan's arms, dead. Arianna slowly came forward, noticing the wound. It was a stab wound from a lightsaber, all black and charred.

"Obi-Wan?" she called softly.

He looked up and she saw that he was crying. Arianna kneeled next to him and his fallen master. She was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say. So she held him.

Her arms twined around him from behind in a loose embrace. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she started to hum.

Tears still fell, but Arianna continued her crooning. If it calmed someone as rambunctious as Anakin, it could calm even the most grief-stricken Jedi.

She didn't know how long they sat there until help arrived. All Arianna knew was that her friend was in pain… and that she wanted to help him in every way she could.

* * *

Arianna stood among the other handmaidens, wearing a gold handmaiden outfit. After some thought, Arianna accepted Padmé's offer to be one of her handmaidens. Anakin would be going off to become a Jedi and she had nothing else to do, so she accepted.

Padmé was back in her Queen garb as they waited for the transport to land.

"Now Viceroy… you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Amidala said.

Panaka stepped forward. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye."

Arianna smirked from beneath her hood, watching as the Viceroy was escorted to the ship. Palpatine came out, guards surrounding him. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked up and bowed to him.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you, young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest."

Palpatine patted Anakin's shoulder, continuing toward the Queen.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor."

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

* * *

Arianna silently closed the door behind her, heading over to where Obi-Wan was on the balcony. She pulled down the hood of her golden robe, showing that her hair was in a braided bun.

She silently made her way to his side, gazing out at the sunset. She glanced at him before breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Qui-Gon was a brave and noble warrior."

"He was."

Silence encompassed the two as they continued to gaze out at the sunset. Arianna shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the silence.

"I see you're a handmaiden now."

Arianna smiled. "That I am. Padmé offered and I accepted. Of course… I wouldn't be here now if Qui-Gon hadn't taken me and Anakin along with you guys. I'd still be on Tatooine if it weren't for him. So for that, I am grateful."

A small smile crept onto Obi-Wan's face as he glanced over at the handmaiden. She smiled back. Arianna hesitantly took a step forward before embracing Obi-Wan. He stiffened when she did this.

"I know you're hurting. Don't keep it bottled up inside. Just let it out. I'm the only one here and I promise not to tell anyone if you cry. It's okay to cry."

Silence was heard once more. Obi-Wan shifted, his arms circling around the girl's smaller form. He buried his head in her shoulder and finally let the dam break.

Arianna stroked his hair as he sobbed, murmuring comforting words to him.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll help you through this Obi-Wan. As a friend… I promise."

He continued to sob as Arianna started to hum softly to him. She closed her eyes, a single tear cascading down her cheek.

_I'm always here for you Obi-Wan… whenever you need a friend… I'll be here._

Arianna continued to cradle him, not realizing this friendship would lead to something more in the future.


	14. Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**This, my readers, is the end of TPM. But, don't worry! Next up is AOTC! I'm eager to get started on it. Relationships will blossom, feelings will be realized...**

**I'm so excited!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 13 - Until We Meet Again_

Arianna silently watched as Qui-Gon's body burned. She stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, wearing a black hooded robe like the rest of the handmaidens. She heard Jar Jar whimper sadly.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who looked at him as he did.

"What will happen to me now?"

"The Council had granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi… I promise."

Arianna glanced at her younger brother, seeing the unshed tears shining in his eyes. She sadly continued to watch Qui-Gon's body burn.

"Farewell…" she whispered softly.

* * *

It is the day of the Grand Parade. Music is playing and children are throwing flowers onto the passing Gungans. Many of the people in the crowd are cheering.

Arianna stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. Unlike the other handmaidens, she wore a dress instead of green robes. It was white in color before it faded to light blue near the bottom. It was attached to her neck with a metal choker and her sleeves were held on her biceps by metal bracelets. The sleeves ended in light blue as well and her hair was up in a simple bun.

Arianna glanced down at Anakin, who now sported short hair, a Padawan braid and Jedi robes. She smiled, proud of her brother. Obi-Wan glanced down at him as well. Anakin looked up at his new master before turning to watch the parade again.

Jar Jar, Captain Tarpals and Boss Nass made their way up the stairs. Padmé stepped forward, her hair woven in an intricate style with a diadem and wearing a white dress with a flower cape.

Sio Bibble handed her the Globe of Peace, which she then gave to Boss Nass. He held it up, shouting.

"Peace!"

Arianna heard Jar Jar cheer along with the crowd. Padmé looked over at Anakin who gave her a little smirk. She returned the gesture, smiling widely at him. Arianna smiled at the two, slipping her hand into Obi-Wan's.

He glanced back and Arianna gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it, gently squeezing the hand in his.

_Naboo is finally at peace._

_

* * *

_

Arianna silently glided out of the ballroom, needing some fresh air and to get away from the stuffy room. She walked out into the garden, sitting on a bench and taking her shoes off.

A pond was in front of her and she dipped her feet in, pulling back her skirt. She let out a sigh of relief, her feet killing her after dancing with several men. She leaned back and breathed in the scent of flowers in the air.

"Anakin told me he saw you sneaking out here."

Arianna smirked, cracking an eye open. "I just needed some fresh air and besides, it's kind of crowded in there."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That it is."

He sat next to her on the bench. Arianna glanced over at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thought you might like some company… from a friend."

Arianna smiled. "I would like that." She pulled her feet out of the water, folding her hands in her lap.

She gazed up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. "You and Anakin leave in a few days, don't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He needs to start his training soon."

Arianna sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss him. We've never been apart before."

"You're worried about him."

"I am. It's hard for him to say good-bye. But he and I both know he has to." Arianna turned to Obi-Wan, clasping his hand between hers. "Take good care of him."

Obi-Wan smiled, placing a hand over hers. "I will… I promise."

Arianna smiled, perking up when music drifted to her ears. She looked in the direction of the ballroom. "They're playing a slow song."

Obi-Wan got up and Arianna looked at him confused. He held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Arianna smiled, taking the offered hand. "Why I'd love to Jedi Kenobi." She teased.

He glanced down at her feet. "No shoes?"

She scoffed. "I can dance without them. Besides, those heels are murder on my feet."

Obi-Wan chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. Arianna placed a hand on his shoulder, the other holding his free one. The two slowly swayed to the music, Obi-Wan twirling Arianna every now and then.

Arianna found herself mesmerized, her gaze drifting to Obi-Wan's. He himself was mesmerized by the exotic beauty he was dancing with. Neither realized they were leaning closer until their lips met.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it sent a shock through the two. They quickly pulled away, Arianna looking away with a blush staining her cheeks.

She glanced at Obi-Wan, who was embarrassed as well.

Arianna cleared her throat. "Perhaps… we should get back to the party."

"That's a good idea." Obi-Wan agreed, walking back to the ballroom. Arianna grabbed her shoes and followed, thinking about the kiss they'd just shared. A shock had gone through her when it had happened, but so did something else. A warmth of some kind.

She glanced over at Obi-Wan, who also seemed to be in thought.

_Did he feel it too?_

_

* * *

_

"I don't want to go. Not without you."

Arianna was kneeling in front of her brother, a sad smile on her face. She wore her handmaiden robes but the hood was pulled back.

"Your place is at the Jedi Temple, Anakin. Mine is here… with Padmé."

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want to say good-bye."

Arianna hugged the younger boy. "I promise we will see each other again someday. Now go."

A single tear fell as Anakin embraced his sister one last time. She stood up, watching him head into the ship. Obi-Wan came up next to her. Arianna glanced over at him. He'd been avoiding her the past few days and she knew it had to do with the kiss.

"Keep your promise."

"I will."

Arianna smiled sadly, tears threatening to fall. She hugged the Jedi, who gladly returned it.

"Until we meet again, my friend."

She kissed him on the cheek, heading back over to Amidala and the others. Anakin had already said his good-byes to the young Queen.

Arianna watched the ship take off, the wind whipping her hair into her face. Amidala came up next to her.

"We will see them again."

Arianna remained silent and Amidala walked off with the other handmaidens. A lone tear cascaded down Arianna's cheek.

"I know…"

* * *

**And... that's the end.**

**But!... the next chapter, we shall go on to AOTC! I hope you look forward to it!**

**Remember to review!!!  
**


	15. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna Skywalker.**

**Sorry that it's been a while! I had this chapter all typed up and ready to go... but I thought it needed some revising. So I've been busy doing that, and other important things that take up my time.**

**But anyways... here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14 - Ten Years Later_

A man stepped out of his ship, pulling off his helmet. "We made it."

Two female pilots, who had yet to take off their helmets, came to stand next to him. A familiar R2 unit was close by.

The Senator of Naboo came down the landing platform, accompanied by her handmaiden, guards and pilots.

"I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

He was soon proved wrong. Right as the Senator was about to step off, the ship exploded. The three pilots were thrown back. When they got up, the trio quickly ran over to where the others were. The first pilot took off her helmet.

"Cordé." Padmé said, looking down at her decoy. The other pilot took off her helmet and was revealed to be Arianna. She sadly looked down at her fellow handmaiden.

"Milady, I'm so sorry." Cordé whispered. "I've failed you Senator."

"No."

Cordé's head fell to the side, her eyes closing as death took over her. Typho came over to the women.

"Milady, you're still in danger here."

Arianna helped the woman up. Padmé continued to look down at Cordé.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important." Arianna told her.

"You did your duty. Cordé did hers. Now, come." Typho said, trying to tug Padmé along. "Senator Amidala, please."

"Padmé… we have to go." Arianna whispered, gently gripping her friend's arm. Padmé reluctantly followed, glancing back at Cordé one last time.

* * *

Arianna walked into Palpatine's office with Padmé. She wore her handmaiden robes along with fellow handmaiden, Dormé. Yoda came up to them.

"Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" Padmé asked.

Windu spoke up. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

"He is a political idealist, not a murder." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Windu said.

Yoda spoke up. "But for certain, Senator… in grave danger you are."

"Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine offered.

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail Organa asked.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe-"

"The situation is that serious?" Palpatine interrupted. "No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you… but perhaps someone you're familiar with. You and your handmaiden both. An old friend, like Master Kenobi."

Arianna brightened when his name was mentioned.

_Then that would mean I can see Anakin!_

"That's possible." Windu said. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady. Please? The thought of losing you… is unbearable."

Arianna narrowed her eyes, not trusting this man. Something was off about him.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady." Windu told them.

"Thank you, Master Windu."

* * *

"Obi? Obi!" Jar Jar cried. Arianna smiled when she heard him. Her heart started to race as warmth flooded her body.

"Finally, after 10 years…" she whispered softly.

"Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar."

Arianna almost melted when she heard his voice.

_Obi-Wan…_

"Senator Padmé. Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Arianna pulled her hood back up, walking on Padmé's left side with Dormé, who had her hood down.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi-Wan greeted. Arianna took in his appearance. His hair had gotten longer and he now had a beard and mustache. It made him look older and more mature.

Padmé shook hands with him. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." She looked past him at the tall figure. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

Arianna smiled fondly when she saw her brother.

_He has grown._

"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, f-for a senator, I mean."

Arianna stifled her giggles behind her hand. Dormé glanced over at her, a smile on her face. Padmé let out a small laugh.

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Arianna followed her and Dormé to the couch, instead choosing to stand behind it. Jar Jar sat with them as well.

"Our presence her will be invisible, milady, I can assure you."

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi."

"As am I." Arianna spoke up. Anakin glanced at her, slight recognition in his eyes. Arianna smiled under her hood.

"The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security. I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé." Anakin vowed. "I promise you."

"We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner."

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin… and you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

Arianna winced, knowing he shouldn't have said that. "Not good…" she murmured.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one."

Arianna worriedly looked between the two.

Padmé spoke up. "Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you'll excuse me…" Padmé stood up, Dormé following her example. "I will retire."

The two headed to Padmé's room, Arianna staying behind with the others.

"I know I'll feel better having you here." Typho said. "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs."

Obi-Wan continued walking with Typho, Arianna staying behind with Jar Jar and Anakin.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani."

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar."

Arianna glanced at the woman he spoke about before turning back to him.

"I've thought about her every day since we parted, and… she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time."

"Jar Jar's right." Arianna said. "I haven't seen Padmé that happy in the 10 years I've worked for her."

Obi-Wan walked up to the trio. "You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts." He continued in a quieter voice. "She was pleased to see us."

"As am I." Arianna said, echoing her words from before.

Anakin looked closely at her. "Do I know you?"

Arianna pretended to be offended. "I can't believe it. You forgot me? Ani, I'm shocked! I thought you would recognize me."

His eyes widened as she pulled back her hood. A smile graced her features, her ponytail swinging over her shoulder.

"Arianna?"

She nodded, smile still on her face. Anakin beamed, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. Arianna shrieked with laughter.

"Anakin Skywalker! Put me down!"

He did as she said, grin still on his face. Arianna laughed, pulling back.

"Look at you! Last time I saw you, you barely reached my waist. Now you're taller than me." Her smile softened as she hugged her brother. "It's good to see you again Ani."

"I'm glad to see you too Arianna."

Smile still on her face, she turned to Obi-Wan. He still seemed shocked by her appearance. Arianna walked up to him.

"Aren't you going to greet an old friend?"

She held her arms out, raising a brow. A smile slowly made its way to Obi-Wan's face as he embraced the 28 year old woman.

They embraced for only a few seconds, but something went through them at that time. Warmth flooded their body and it was almost as if something was tugging at their soul, trying to bring them closer.

The gentle smile never left Arianna's face as she pulled back. "I'm happy to see you again, my friend."

"As am I." He looked her over. "I believe you've gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

And he meant it. Gone was the girl of 18, and in her place a mature woman. Something stirred within Obi-Wan… a feeling that he'd felt all those years ago when he first met Arianna.

Memories resurfaced as well. He remembered gazing at the stars with her on the Naboo starship, and catching her gaze as she left for the Senate Building with the Queen. He remembered the talk they had in the swamp, when she gave him a peck on the cheek before he battled the Sith, and the two times she'd comforted him after Qui-Gon's death.

Then there was the kiss they had shared in the palace gardens. Something had passed between them… a connection of some sort. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but meant so much more.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts when Arianna spoke, a blush staining her cheeks. "You think?"

Anakin grinned. "You still look like that same overprotective sister of mine."

Arianna smacked his arm, but she had an amused smile on her face. "Watch it mister!"

"I was kidding!"

Arianna rolled her eyes. "I know. I just love messing with you." Arianna glanced at the setting sun. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire as well."

She waved to the two before heading for her room.


	16. Second Attempt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**I have got to stop not updating this story for so long. Believe me, it's not intentional. My muse just leaves me at certain times and then comes back much, much later. Anyway... I apologize for the wait.**

**So without further ado... here's the latest chapter of Slave No More.**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15 - Second Attempt_

"Arianna, are you sure about this? I mean, the Jedi are right outside and R2 is programmed to alert us if there is an intruder."

The yellow-haired handmaiden glanced at the Senator. "I'd feel more at ease if I stayed in the room with you."

"Well at least share the bed with me. It's big enough for two people and more comfortable than that chair."

Arianna smiled softly. "That's quite alright. Besides, I need to be at the ready in case there is an intruder, and that's not possible if I'm sleeping on my blaster."

Padmé looked at the woman in shock. "You have your blaster?"

Arianna lifted up the hem of her nightgown, revealing the hidden weapon. It was strapped to her calf.

"Never go anywhere without one. Now go to sleep, Padmé. You've had a long day and you need your rest."

The younger woman nodded and turned off the light. Arianna watched her until she fell asleep. R2 sat next to her, already powered down. Arianna felt sleep start to overtake her and laid her head down on the vanity, her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

"You look tired." Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin turned to look at his master from his place on the balcony. "I don't sleep well anymore."

"Because of your mother?"

Anakin hesitated before nodding. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her."

"Dreams pass in time."

"I'd much rather dream about Padmé. Just being around her again is… intoxicating." Anakin said, heading back inside.

Obi-Wan followed him. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you."

He stopped, turning to look at his master. "And yours don't? I've seen the way you look at my sister."

Anakin continued to walk away. Obi-Wan stood rooted to the spot, not knowing how to respond to the accusation.

It was true.

Anakin said being around Padmé was intoxicating. It was the same with Arianna. His feelings for her went deeper than friendship.

Obi-Wan collected his thoughts, speaking up again. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It is my experience that Senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns, and they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

"Not another lecture. At least not on the economics of politics."

* * *

Arianna slowly woke when she heard a beep. She glanced at the droid next to her.

"R2… what is it? Do you sense someone?" she asked sleepily.

The droid looked around the room, but didn't seem to find anything. He powered back down and Arianna swept her gaze over the room before lying her head back down.

Still… something was bothering her. R2 wouldn't have come on for just any reason. There had to have been something there.

She lifted her head up and looked around the room once more. Her gaze swept over Padmé's form before she froze. She looked back at the Senator and saw two worm-like creatures making their way up to her.

Arianna swiftly drew her blaster just as the Jedi came rushing in. Anakin leapt upon the bed and sliced one with his lightsaber. Arianna had shot the other one with her blaster.

Padmé woke with a gasp, her eyes wide. Obi-Wan glanced at the window and saw something hovering outside it. He ran toward the window and lunged forward. The glass broke and Arianna saw that he had grabbed hold of a droid.

"Stay here!" Anakin commanded, rushing out the door.

Dormé and Typho rushed in to check on the Senator. The second handmaiden sat on the bed next to Padmé.

"Are you all right, milady?"

"I'm fine." Padmé answered, still a bit shaken up. "What were those things?"

Arianna hurried over to the closet, yanking out a dark blue cloak. "Whatever they were, they had to have been poisonous."

Padmé watched her handmaiden throw the cloak on over her nightgown and rush out the door. "Where are you going!?"

"To help the Jedi!"

Arianna went past the lift, choosing to use the stairs. She leapt down each flight, heading to where the speeders were docked.

When she got there, she saw Anakin get in a yellow and green one. She dashed over to him. "Wait!"

He looked up in surprise before frowning. "Arianna, go back to the room."

She groaned in frustration. "We don't have time for this, Ani! Just go!"

Anakin wanted to protest, but knew his master needed help. Arianna leapt into the back seat of the speeder and Anakin started it up, going in the direction Obi-Wan and the robot had.

Arianna shook her head as the oncoming wind whipped her hair around. "I cannot believe he did something so stupid! I'd expect that kind of thing from you, but not Obi-Wan!"

"Arianna, could you please be quiet? You're not exactly helping!"

"I'll tell you this Anakin. When we find whoever tried to kill Padmé, they're going to be at the wrong end of two blasters!"

"Good to know!"

Arianna didn't answer, looking at something in the distance. She leaned closer to Anakin and pointed upward. "I see him!"

Obi-Wan was still hanging onto the robot, but what Arianna saw made her blood run cold. Someone shot at the robot and now Obi-Wan was plummeting down from several thousand feet in the air.

Arianna choked back a scream as she watched in despair. Anakin acted quickly, diving down so as to catch up with the falling Obi-Wan. He got underneath him and Obi-Wan landed on the very back of the speeder, maneuvering himself so he could get into the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked-"

"There he is!" Arianna stated, pointing to a speeder below them.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the handmaiden in shock before turning to Anakin. "What is Arianna doing here? It's dangerous."

"I tried to get her to leave, Master, but you know my sister. She's very stubborn."

"Oh, would you two shut up and focus on catching this assassin!"

No more words were exchanged as they chased after the assassin. They dove downwards amidst all the oncoming traffic. Anakin followed after and Arianna found herself holding on for dear life.

Obi-Wan saw they were headed for a dome of some sorts and spoke. "Pull up, Anakin. Pull up!"

He laughed it off, but did as told. Arianna let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide."

Arianna silently agreed with Obi-Wan, keeping her eyes trained on the assassin's speeder. They did something risky, flying through the exhaust flames of a recycling plant. Anakin swiftly maneuvered through the exhaust flames, still on the tail of the assassin.

_Maybe I should've stayed in the room…_

It was then that the assassin shot at the couplings of a nearby electrical plant. Though the assassin was unharmed, Anakin barreled after them, not caring about the power couplings

"Anakin! How many times have I told you-"

"Ah!" Arianna gritted her teeth in pain as the electricity from the shock went through her.

"-stay away from power couplings!"

The Padawan didn't respond, his eyes still trained on the speeder in front of them. The assassin saw that they were still coming and steered their craft into a network of skytunnels. Anakin saw this, but flew past them.

"Where are you going? He went that way."

"Master, if we keep this chase going any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried… and personally, I'd very much like to find out who he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut… I think."

Arianna glanced at her brother in dismay. "You think?"

They went around the skytunnels, losing sight of the assassin. Arianna glanced at their surroundings, hoping to see the speeder. She groaned in frustration and flopped back against the seat right as Anakin stopped the speeder in mid-air.

"Well, you've lost him."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master."

"That was some shortcut, Anakin. He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved-"

Anakin stood, not letting Obi-Wan finish. "If you'll excuse me."

Arianna gasped when Anakin jumped out of the speeder, leaning over the side to see where he had gone.

Obi-Wan did the same. "I hate it when he does that."

Arianna continued to watch her brother fall and noticed what he was aiming for.

_It's the assassin!_

She moved to the passenger seat as Obi-Wan moved into the driver's seat. They hurriedly went after the two.

Arianna held back her gasps as she saw Anakin almost fall several times. She covered her eyes so she didn't have to watch anymore. "I take it back. What he just did is stupider than you jumping through the window at that droid."

Obi-Wan glanced at the woman, slowly removing her hand from her face. "He'll be fine, Arianna. Relax."

She glanced unsurely at the Jedi, but nodded. Something silver came flying at them and Arianna held up a hand to catch it.

She glanced down at the object in surprise. "Anakin's lightsaber?"

When she looked back up, the first thing she noticed was that the assassin's speeder was plummeting downward. Something had happened and it was on fire, heading for a street below.

After it had crashed, Arianna frantically looked around for Anakin. She finally spotted him in the large crowd, noting that he was chasing after the assassin on foot.

Obi-Wan maneuvered the craft, putting it down near where the assassin's speeder had crashed. He jumped out, offering a hand to Arianna. She took it, stepping out of the speeder.

The two dashed in the direction Anakin and the assassin were going. When they spotted the young Padawan, Obi-Wan called out to him.

"Anakin!"

He stopped short, meeting up with the two. "She went into the club, Master."

"Patience. Use the force. Think."

"Sorry, Master." Anakin apologized, moving to go into the club.

"He went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan held out a hand in Arianna's direction and she got the silent message, placing Anakin's lightsaber in his palm.

Obi-Wan held it out to him. "Next time, try not to lose it."

"Yes, Master."

"This weapon is your life."

Anakin took it, following Obi-Wan into the club. "I try, Master."

Arianna went to follow, but was stopped by the Jedi. Obi-Wan looked back at her, but continued toward the club.

"Arianna, stay outside."

"But-"

"Stay here."

Anakin glanced back at his sister before following his master. Arianna huffed angrily, throwing her hands up in frustration and leaning against a wall.

She knew it'd only been a few minutes since they'd gone in, but she jerked her head in the direction of the club when she heard screams. Fearing the worst, she ran inside, pausing at the sight before her.

The assassin was indeed a _she_. Her arm had been severed near the elbow and Obi-Wan was pulling her up.

Anakin turned to the patrons. "Easy. Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Arianna came up next to him, and the two followed Obi-Wan outside to an alley behind the club.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked, setting the assassin on the ground.

The two Jedi kneeled next to her as the interrogation began. Arianna stood behind them, eyeing the woman.

"It was a Senator from Naboo."

"And who hired you?" Arianna found herself asking.

The assassin looked at her. "It was just a job."

"Who hired you? Tell us. Tell us now!" Anakin demanded.

"It was a bounty hunter called-"

She stopped short as a dart was shot into her neck. The trio looked back to see someone escaping with the use of a jetpack. Whoever it was, they'd just killed their own hired help.

The woman's body started to change, and Arianna recognized it.

_She's a Clawdite._

The woman spoke with one final breath. "Wee shahnit… sleemo."

Arianna watched as she fell to the ground, dead. Obi-Wan leaned down, pulling the dart from her neck.

"Toxic dart."

Anakin leaned over the assassin, trying to feel for a pulse. It was no use though. Toxic darts worked fast.

Arianna shifted her gaze from the woman, to the rooftop on which the killer had stood.

_Whoever they are… they don't want anyone knowing about them._


	17. Goodbyes and New Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**Whoo-hoo! Two chapters in one day! I feel pretty good, and I think I got my muse back. So there might be another new chapter soon. Possibly tomorrow or so.**

**Anyway... enjoy! And please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 16 - Goodbyes and New Information_

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

"Mesa honored to be taking on dissa heavy burden. Mesa accept this with muy, muy humility and, uh-"

"Jar Jar, I don't wish to hold you up." Padmé interrupted. "I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course. Milady." He said, formally bowing to the Senator.

Arianna watched her storm back into her room to finish packing. Padmé glanced at Anakin on the way in.

"I do not like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry. Now that the council has ordered an investigation it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

"Anakin, you've grown up." Padmé remarked.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it. Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be this apprentice."

Arianna smiled, her thoughts drifting to the man he was talking about. Ever since she and Padmé had met with them for the first time in ten years, Arianna had felt closer to him in a way.

Almost as if they… had some sort of connection between them.

She shook her head, standing and exiting the room. "I'll go check to see if the shuttle is ready."

* * *

Arianna gazed out the window of the shuttle as it started to land. She had changed before they left, opting to wear something other than a dress. She donned a black elastic bodysuit and boots with light shin armor. A belt around her waist held her blasters and extra energy magazines for them. They were not visible though, due to the dark grey cloak she wore.

"Be safe, milady."

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me." Dormé replied, before tears fell from her eyes.

"You'll be fine." Padmé reassured her.

"It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

"Her Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Arianna replied with a smirk. She and Padmé turned when Obi-Wan spoke up.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady. You'll be back here in no time."

"I'm sure I will be considering Arianna is going to help you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Padmé chuckled. "As much as I trust you Master Jedi, I'd prefer if my best handmaiden went with you. At least when she gives me the report, she won't leave out any details."

Obi-Wan glanced between the Senator and her handmaiden. Arianna was just as bewildered as him.

"Milady, are you sure-"

"I have faith in your abilities, Arianna. Besides, I believe Master Obi-Wan could use the help."

Anakin chose this time to intervene. "It's time to go."

"I know." Padmé replied.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master. Especially since my sister in now tagging along."

Arianna glared playfully at Anakin, but enveloped him in a hug. "Be safe."

She turned to Padmé and did the same. The Senator grabbed some of her things after Arianna had let go. Anakin grabbed the rest.

Arianna watched them go, R2 trailing behind them.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him." Typho remarked.

Arianna remained by the door of the shuttle as it closed, watching their transport take off.

_Be safe you two._

_

* * *

_

"Obi-Wan, where are we going?" Arianna asked, not recognizing the part of Coruscant they were in.

"To see a friend. He may know something about the toxic dart."

Arianna scooted closer to the Jedi, trying to avoid contact with the aliens and humans passing by them. "Can we trust him?"

"Absolutely."

Arianna wasn't all that sure, but accepted his answer. If Obi-Wan trusted the guy, then she should.

She paused as Obi-Wan led her to a building. A diner, to be exact. She followed him inside and glanced around.

"Your friend is here?"

Before he could answer, a waitress droid came up to them and called over to the counter. "Someone to see ya, honey! Jedi, by the looks of him."

A large head popped up from in the kitchen and he looked at the Jedi and handmaiden. "Obi-Wan!"

"Hello, Dex." He replied, a smile on his face.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with ya."

The two slipped into a booth and the waitress spoke to them. "You wanna cup o' jawa juice?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

"And you, hon?"

Arianna shook her head. "No thank you."

Obi-Wan soon stood when the large, four-armed alien came toward their booth.

"Hey, old buddy!"

The two hugged in greeting and Arianna smiled softly. Obi-Wan sat back down next to her and Dex squeezed into the opposite seat, glancing at Arianna.

"Well who's this pretty, young thing?"

"Arianna Skywalker. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted, holding out her hand.

Dex took it, looking at her in surprise before grinning. "So this is the sister of your Padawan? I see why you speak so highly of her."

Arianna blushed, pulling her hand back as she glanced over at Obi-Wan.

_He talks about me?_

"So, my friend, what can I do for ya?"

Obi-Wan held up the toxic dart used to kill the woman, Zam Wesell. "You can tell me what this is."

Dex picked up the dart, looking it over. "Well, whattaya know! I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim."

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked, thanking the waitress droid when she brought his drink.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away." Dex pointed out. "Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" He picked up the dart, his brows furrowing.

Arianna chose to spoke up, feeling as if she knew what Obi-Wan wanted to ask. "I'm not familiar with Kamino. Is it in the Republic?"

"No, no. It's beyond the outer rim. I'd say about, uh, 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives." Dex teased. "These, uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too."

Arianna had a puzzled look on her face. "Cloners?"

"Are they friendly?"

"Oh, depends."

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile coming to his face.

"On how good your manners are, and how big your, uh… pocketbook is."

Arianna glanced over at Obi-Wan to see him deep in thought and staring down at the toxic dart. She looked back over at Dex, deciding it was time they left.

"Thank you for your help, Dex. It is much appreciated."

"You're welcome, missy." Dex said, getting up along with the two. "Take care of Obi-Wan. Who knows what trouble he'll get into?"

Arianna smirked, grabbing a hold of Obi-Wan's arm as she steered him to the exit. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Waving to the four-armed being, the two left the diner. Arianna glanced at the Jedi next to her, seeing that he was thinking again.

"Looks like we have a mystery planet on our hands." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It would appear so."

"These Kaminoans must be good at hiding, considering I've never even heard of Kamino. Do you think it'd be in the archives?"

"It should be. Everything is in the archives."

Arianna nodded, an awkward silence ensuing between them. She glanced up at Obi-Wan, looking him over. Although she missed the Padawan braid that had once hung from his reddish-blonde hair, she liked the older, mature look his facial hair gave him. And she could not help but notice the way his blue-grey eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"You're staring."

Arianna blushed, quickly looking away. Obi-Wan chuckled and looked down at the handmaiden.

Every time he laid eyes on her, he felt a tug in the Force… almost as if it was trying to bring them closer together. It'd been that way ever since he first met her all those years ago when they'd been leaving Tatooine.

He'd know Qui-Gon was bringing Anakin along, but imagine his surprise when a beautiful, young girl showed up as well. They'd been introduced and shook hands… and that's when it all started.

Something had gone through him. A tiny jolt of some kind. It was the beginning of something. Almost like a connection had been formed between them. And anytime he was around her, warmth flooded his body and it made him want to be all the more closer to her.

Then there had been the kiss…

He knew she'd felt something too when it had happened. During that one moment, he'd felt closer to her than ever before. He was confused by his feelings, but didn't try to deny them.

And at that very moment, Obi-Wan could tell Arianna hadn't denied anything either.

"You're staring." Arianna said, echoing what Obi-Wan had said earlier.

"Forgive me. I just couldn't help but notice how much you've changed in the past ten years."

Arianna smiled and looked at him. "You've changed as well. You're not the young Padawan I met all those years ago on the Queen's starship. You're more mature now."

"So are you." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Arianna smiled back before continuing to watch where she was going. Obi-Wan did the same, smile still on his face.

Arianna bit her lip, thinking about what she was going to do. She snuck a glance down before her hand slowly rose from her side, sliding into his.

Obi-Wan looked down at the woman in shock. Arianna looked away, her eyes shut in embarrassment. Obi-Wan glanced down at their joined hands and mimicked an action she did ten years ago at the Grand Parade.

He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Arianna's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gently squeezed back. Obi-Wan felt the dam break and the warmth that had been locked up for all those years flooded his entire being.

And through the Force, he could feel that the same thing had just happened to Arianna… bringing them together once more.

* * *

Arianna glanced at Obi-Wan, who was staring at a statue located in the Jedi archives.

"Who is that?"

"Count Dooku." He answered.

"So that's him." Arianna stated, going to stand next to the Jedi. "Padmé thinks he's behind the assassination attempts."

An elder woman came up to them at that time, ending the conversation. "Did you call for assistance?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, um, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino. It doesn't show up on the archive charts." He stated, sitting in front of the screen.

"Kamino… it's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze." Obi-Wan told Jocasta, pointing it out on the screen.

Jocasta studied the screen before turning to the two with an apologetic smile on her face. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

Jocasta's kind demeanor changed to an insulted one. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist."

She briskly walked away, going to help a young Padawan. Arianna laid a hand on the Jedi's shoulder as he stared at the screen.

"What now?"


	18. Kamino

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**Ta-da! Another new chapter! And this is my longest one yet.**

**Enjoy! And please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 17 - Kamino_

Arianna walked side by side with Obi-Wan down the hallways of the Jedi Temple, coming to a small room. Master Yoda was inside with a group of younglings. They wore helmets that obstructed their vision so they could use the Force to focus on deflecting lasers bolts with their practice lightsabers.

When the two walked in, Yoda tapped his cane on the ground to get the younglings attention. "Younglings. Younglings! Visitors we have."

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan." They chorused.

"Hello." He greeted, smiling at the younglings. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan? Hmm?"

"We're looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the systems don't show on the archive maps."

"Mmm. Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing. How embarrassing."

Arianna clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles while the younglings did not. Obi-Wan glanced at her with a small smile.

"Liam, the shades." Yoda instructed one of the boys. "Gather round the map reader."

Arianna watched as the room darkened and Obi-Wan placed the holo-globe on the map reader.

"Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

The holo-globe projected stars into the darkened room, creating a three-dimensional map. Obi-Wan moved around the room, heading to a particular spot.

"It ought to be… here, but it isn't." he told Yoda, pointing at the spot where Kamino should be. "Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot."

"Hmm." Yoda hummed. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have. How can this be? A thought? Anyone?"

"Master?" a young voice said. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Arianna went to stand next to Obi-Wan, smiling gently at the young boy. They glanced over at Yoda when he chuckled.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will."

Obi-Wan walked with Master Yoda, using the Force to bring the holo-globe to him. Arianna followed after them.

"The data must have been erased."

"But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this I will."

Arianna and Obi-Wan bowed to the small, green alien. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

The two walked out of the room, not noticing that Yoda was deep in thought.

He'd noticed the bond between them. He felt it when they'd entered the room. Although they did not know what was going on, Yoda did.

The Force was bringing them together. It wanted them to be together.

Attachment is forbidden… but this is the Force's doing… and the Jedi do not question the Force.

* * *

Arianna brought herself out of her daze when she felt the ship detach from the hyper space ring.

"There it is. Right where it should be." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Kamino…" Arianna breathed, gazing out the window at the blue planet. As they came into Kamino's atmosphere, Arianna could see that it was a planet entirely made of water.

Lightning streaked across the sky as rain pelted the tiny ship they were in. A large structure came in sight with buildings on it.

_Must be the city…_

Obi-Wan landed the ship on a platform, and the cockpit opened. Arianna pulled her cloak over her head, but it didn't do much to stop the torrent of rain.

There was little distance between the two and the door, but by the time they reached it, they were soaked to the bone. Arianna pulled her hood down, along with Obi-Wan, when a tall, slender figure walked up to them.

It was a Kaminoan.

"Master Jedi." She began. "The prime minister is expecting you."

"I'm expected?"

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now, please, this way."

Arianna glanced over at Obi-Wan, seeing that he was just as confused as she was. Despite that, the two followed the Kaminoan to a room that was as bright as the corridors.

Another Kaminoan sat in the room. The crest on his head identified him as male.

"May I present Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino."

The two bowed to the taller being that stood before them.

"And this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stated. "And Arianna Skywalker, handmaiden to Senator Amidala."

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay."

Two chairs descended from the ceiling, the female Kaminoan, Taun We, gesturing to them.

"Please." Lama Su continued, the two taking the offered seats. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are ready with a million more well on the way."

"That's good news." Obi-Wan said, trying to look delighted.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry. Master…"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

Arianna glanced between the two, getting more confused by the second.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Lama Su said sympathetically. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" Arianna asked, unable to keep the question from slipping out.

"Yes. A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister… when my master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic."

Arianna froze at the statement. If this was true, it'd go against everything Padmé had been working towards.

"But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why we're here." Obi-Wan covered.

Lama Su stood and the two followed him, along with his female companion. During the tour, Arianna could not help but feel both amazed and horrified by what she saw.

"Very impressive." Obi-Wan commented.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased. Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids."

Arianna only half-listened to what Lama Su said, gazing out at the factory that made the clones. They started out as babies in tubes of some kind and matured as time went on.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

They gazed down at the clones below, each of them identical.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Arianna spoke up.

"Oh, yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time."

"I see."

"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

Arianna turned from looking at the fully-matured clones in the mess hall. Obi-Wan did the same, speaking the question that was on both their minds.

"And who was the original host?"

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

Arianna thought back to when they'd encountered a bounty hunter after capturing Zam. This was too much of a coincidence.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Arianna found herself wondering.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration."

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-Wan stated.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." Taun We chimed.

The Kaminoans led the duo onto a balcony, and Arianna's eyes widened at what she saw. Hundreds upon hundreds of clones, armored in white, stood in formation. She found it hard to believe that the Kaminoans had made so many.

_Of course… they did have ten or so years to do all this…_

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said with pride in his voice.

Arianna glanced over at Obi-Wan, and could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same way she did.

* * *

Arianna waited patiently beside Obi-Wan as Taun We pressed a button on a panel next to the door. It made a buzzing sound and before long, the door opened.

A young boy answered the door, and Arianna glanced down at him in surprise.

_This must be the unaltered clone Jango wanted._

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked.

"Yep."

"May we see him?"

"Sure." He answered, eyeing Arianna and Obi-Wan suspiciously. He moved out of the doorway, heading further into the room. The group of three followed after.

"Dad, Taun We's here."

An older more rugged version of the clones stepped out of a different doorway.

"Jango, welcome back." Taun We greeted. "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly." He answered, eyeing the duo as his son had done earlier.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and handmaiden Arianna Skywalker. They've come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan said, looking Jango in the eye.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" Arianna asked.

Jango paused briefly before answering. "Possibly."

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

Jango didn't answer right away, walking past the two and over to his son. He spoke to him in a language Arianna did not know.

"Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heeck."

Arianna eyed the boy suspiciously before turning her attention back to Jango.

"Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan repeated. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

Jango stepped closer to Obi-Wan. "Never heard of him."

"Really?"

Arianna glanced unsurely at the two men. She could feel the tension in the room thickening even more by the minute.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Curious."

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that."

Arianna chose this time to step in, bowing briefly to the bounty hunter. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He said, still looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Arianna discreetly tugged on the sleeve of Obi-Wan's robes, walking out of the room. The Jedi followed after her, Taun We bringing up the rear.

_Something isn't right about that guy._

Arianna couldn't shake the feeling Fett gave her. He seemed to be avoiding their questions. Like he wasn't telling them everything.

Arianna snapped out of her thoughts when they came back to the door they'd entered from

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them."

"We won't forget, and thank you." Obi-Wan told Taun We.

"Thank you."

Arianna pulled her hood back up as they went back out into the torrent of rain. Obi-Wan shouted to her over the rain to get inside the ship while he sent a transmission to Coruscant. The handmaiden did not argue, relishing the dryness inside the cockpit.

She briefly glanced at Obi-Wan before tampering with the controls so that she could hear the transmission.

"I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino." She heard Obi-Wan say. "They are using a bounty hunter name Jango Fett to creat a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for."

Mace Windu's voice filtered through the speakers. "Do you think these clones are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?"

"No, Master. There appears to be no motive."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan." Yoda said. "Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot."

"Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No." Windu answered. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

Arianna breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back. "I knew the Jedi wouldn't order such a thing."

"Bring him here. Question him we will." Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him."

* * *

It seemed that getting Fett would be harder than Arianna had first thought. When they'd come back to the Fett's living quarters, they'd found that they were gone.

They'd managed to track him down to one of the many landing platforms on the structure. Now they were racing done the corridors to get there.

Arianna drew her blaster as they got to the door. The sight that greeted them wasn't good… for them, at least.

Jango was loading things into his strangely-shaped ship. Boba noticed the two and pointed at them, shouting something to his armored father.

Arianna's eyes widened when she got full sight of him.

_He's the bounty hunter we've been looking for!_

She grunted slightly when Obi-Wan shoved her behind him. Jango fired at them, but the blasts were easily deflected by Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Arianna gasped when Jango activated his jetpack and took to the air. She dove to the ground, shielding herself under the ramp of the ship. She peeked out from under the ramp, aiming for his jetpack.

Jango was too good though. Whereas her shots were usually dead-on, Jango was more skilled than Arianna and managed to dodge the blasts. The woman ducked back underneath the ramp when Jango fired at her.

His attention soon went back to Obi-Wan though, who tucked and rolled out of the way. Arianna was forced to move back over to him when the ship started up. From behind a tower, Jango launched a rocket at the two, sending them flying.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew out of his grip, as did Arianna's blasters. More blasts were shot at them, courtesy of Boba, who had control of the ship.

Jango came at them, but Obi-Wan propelled himself upward by using the Force, and kicked Jango away. Arianna briefly watched the two unarmed men fight before scrambling for her blasters. When she turned, she saw that Obi-Wan was trying to bring his lightsaber to him by using the Force. Jango took advantage of this, firing a thin wire that wrapped around Obi-Wan's wrists.

Arianna could only watch in horror as Jango took to the sky once more, dragging Obi-Wan across the platform's wet surface. Obi-Wan managed to get up though and tugged viciously on the wire that bound him. Jango came crashing to the ground, losing his jetpack at the same time. With nothing to guide it, the jetpack hit a tower and exploded upon impact.

Jango stood, his blaster now recovered. Obi-Wan dodged the blast and kicked Jango off the platform, momentarily forgetting that the wire still connected him and Jango.

"Obi-Wan!" Arianna screamed, watching as he disappeared over the side. She jabbed her blasters into their holsters, dashing over to the edge of the platform. She slid to a stop and frantically looked for him.

There was no sign of him. All she saw was Fett climbing back up the side. She drew a blaster and took aim at him. When he was close enough, she decided to take the shot.

What she didn't expect was for Fett to lunge at her.

Arianna quickly shoved the blaster back in its holster right before Fett landed on her. The two wrestled, but he was obviously the stronger person. Arianna kicked him off with a grunt, but Fett didn't give up easily. Arianna found herself having to block the oncoming kicks and punches. She was so occupied with protecting herself that she didn't notice he was forcing her to the edge.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Fett delivered a punch and Arianna stepped back to avoid it. Only… there wasn't anything to step on.

With a shriek, Arianna plummeted down the side of the platform. She reached out, trying to find something to grab hold of. But the surface was smooth and had nothing to offer. Her hands then grasped at nothing but air as she continued to plummet toward the raging waters below.

A strong hand gripped hers, stopping her rapid descent. Arianna glanced up in surprise before a relieved smile came to her face.

"Obi-Wan."

The Jedi smiled back, pulling her up so she could wrap her arms around him. Arianna clung to the Jedi as they dangled in the air, his arm around her waist.

"Nice of you to drop in."

Arianna rolled her eyes at the joke attempt. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the save."

Her blue eyes met his own grey-blue, and they found they could not tear their gaze from each other. Only the thought of stopping Fett is what broke the moment.

Arianna looked away with a slight blush, clearing her throat. "We should probably get down now."

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, snapping out of his daze. "Uh… right."

As he used the Force to extend their jump, Arianna could not help but think back to ten years ago. This moment was almost similar to what had happened after they'd kissed in the palace gardens.

As they landed on a narrow walkway, Obi-Wan used the force to open one of the many doors on the structure. They ran quickly through the building, finding their way back to the platform Jango's ship was on.

When they got their, they found that the ship was taking off. Obi-Wan called his lightsaber to him while pulling something out of a pouch on his belt. He threw it with all his might and it attached to the hull of the ship.

"What was that?"

"Tracking device." He answered, his gaze still following the ship before he headed back inside. Arianna followed after, knowing what they were going to do next.

* * *

Obi-Wan let the ship detach from the hyper space ring when they saw Fett come to a planet with an asteroid field around it.

Arianna raised a brow when she saw something get ejected from Fett's ship. Obi-Wan immediately knew what it was.

"Seismic charges! Stand by."

Right as they ducked under an asteroid, it went off. Arianna glanced back with wide eyes, watching the blue glow destroy any asteroid in its path.

Another was released not long after. Obi-Wan acted quickly, maneuvering the craft out of the charge's path.

When they were out of harm's way, the two followed Jango inside of a much larger asteroid. It was just as difficult to maneuver through it as it was to maneuver through the asteroid field.

When the two made their way out, Jango was nowhere in sight. They didn't realize he was right behind them until he started shooting at them.

"Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying!"

"I thought it was just with Anakin?"

"That, and being fired at!"

Arianna gasped when Jango managed to blast the ship right near where R4 was. She glanced back and found that a missile was closing in on them… and fast.

"Obi-Wan…" she said, getting even more nervous as the missile came closer.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters."

The droid beeped in reply as Obi-Wan continued to try and lose the missile.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Fire them now!"

The parts shot out behind them, coming into contact with the missile and setting it off. Arianna slouched down in her seat, breathing in relief. Obi-Wan landed the ship on an asteroid, hiding it from Jango's sensors.

"I'm glad Anakin wasn't flying this ship." Arianna commented. "He would've done something really risky to get that missile off our tail."

"I don't doubt that."

The two sat in silence, waiting a good amount of time before they'd leave. Arianna softly began to hum while they waited and Obi-Wan found that it soothed him.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough."

The ship started back up again and they headed to the planet below. Arianna glanced out the window and saw something she recognized all too well.

"There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there."

"I'd hate to think what they've been doing here." Arianna commented as the ship landed.

Obi-Wan got out as the cockpit opened, offering a hand to her. She gratefully took it as she stepped out of the scorched craft.

They glanced at each other before beginning the trek on the rocky terrain.


	19. Confessions and Executions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own Arianna.**

**New chapter! Whoo!**

**And I just know you are going to love this one. I mean... look at the chapter title. *wink wink***

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 18 - Confessions and Executions_

Arianna craned her neck to look at the tall building before them. It was in a spiral design. A rock spire, to be precise.

Arianna could not help but feel wary as she followed Obi-Wan into the building.

The inside was hollow so as to allow room to make stairs and chambers. It was dark as well, the only light coming in through the carved windows.

_It's like an insect nest…_

It wasn't like a typical insect nest though. As the duo made their way down the passageways of the spire, getting higher and higher up, Arianna thought she could hear machinery.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who heard it.

Obi-Wan crept closer to the edge of the path, glancing over the side. Arianna followed his gaze and was horrified by what she saw.

Below them was a factory that was constructing legions of droids. It seemed to go on forever.

_So this is what the Separatists have been doing._

Arianna was brought out of her thoughts by Obi-Wan, who led her away from the sight. They continued down a flight of stairs, coming to an abrupt halt when they heard voices headed their direction.

Arianna was thankful that she wore dark clothing. It helped her blend in with the shadows better. All except her bright yellow hair, of course. It could be such a pain at times.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

Arianna's eyes narrowed when she saw the Nemoidian, Nute Gunray. She couldn't believe that slimy slug was still Viceroy of the Trade Federation after all those trials in the Senate.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Came the deep voice from before. Arianna looked closely at the man, and recognized him from the bust she saw in the archives.

It was Count Dooku.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

When the group had passed, Arianna and Obi-Wan took to the passages once more. They went up a flight of stairs and came to an area situated above a large conference room.

"As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen." Dooku explained.

"The Techno Union army is at your disposal, Count." A metallic voice said.

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good. Very good." Dooku said, sounding pleased. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support, and when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

Arianna found that she could no longer listen to this and silently crept away. Obi-Wan glanced between the conspirators and the handmaiden before following the latter outside.

Once outside, Arianna continued to the ship, taking deep breaths.

The speech Dooku had made disturbed her… but so did something else. She'd felt something while crouching there and listening to them speak.

She'd felt a pain in her heart.

Something… or _someone_ had reached out to her, showing her their grief. The kind of grief a person felt when they lost a loved one.

Arianna leant back against the ship, holding a hand to her chest. Obi-Wan stopped short, glancing unsurely at the handmaiden.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over at the Jedi, unshed tears in her eyes and spoke barely above a whisper. "Shmi is dead…"

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the handmaiden, doing something she'd done for him ten years ago.

He held her.

Arianna clutched at the Jedi, but didn't let any tears fall. He was repaying her for when she'd comforted him after Qui-Gon's death.

But Arianna knew now was not the time. She pulled away from Obi-Wan, heading over to R4.

"We need to contact Coruscant."

Obi-Wan made his way over to the droid, and began attending to the transmitter that sat behind R4. "The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?"

The droid made a series of beeps that made it sound like that was a negative.

"We'll have to try something else. Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer."

Arianna glanced over at the Jedi. "Something tells me he's not there."

"Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo."

"Told you." Arianna muttered.

"I'm going to try and widen the range." He said, glancing over at Arianna. "I do hope nothing's happened to him."

"I think he may be on Tatooine."

"That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right…" Obi-Wan said, looking at the readouts from the transmitter. "But it _is_ coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there?"

Arianna went over to the Jedi as he jumped out of the cockpit. "He's been worried about Shmi. It wouldn't surprise me if he did go to Tatooine. Besides, as long as Padmé is with him, he's not disobeying any orders."

"He's disobeying mine. I told him to stay on Naboo."

Arianna sighed. "Now is not the time to be difficult."

"I apologize, but we haven't got much time." He told the handmaiden, moving in front of the holo-projector. "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Arianna whirled around when she heard something screech. Her hands fell to her blasters, ready to fight if necessary.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant. I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-" his words were cut short by the arrival of Destroyer droids. "Wait, wait!"

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, deflecting several shots from the droids. Arianna shrieked in surprise when a Geonosian grabbed her from behind.

She wasn't one to give up without a fight though.

Arianna brought her elbow back into the Geonosian's gut before slamming her fist into its face. She drew her blasters, firing at the droids as she came to stand next to Obi-Wan.

The Geonosians were sneaky though. Several of them had managed to come up behind the duo.

The one that Arianna had broken away from had gotten back up and was now behind her. She was too preoccupied with the droids and watching as Obi-Wan was captured, that she never noticed it.

A blaster was ripped from her grip and before she could react, she felt the handle connect with her head.

Arianna fell to the ground, instantly succumbing to darkness.

* * *

_Oh, my head… it feels like I was run over by a herd of Bantha._

The handmaiden slowly peeled her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a room. A cell, to be precise.

She wasn't alone.

Obi-Wan was in the center of the room, trapped in a stasis field. Arianna sat up, only to find that her wrists felt heavy. A glance down showed that chains bound her wrists and ankles. If she wanted to move, it would be difficult with the added weight. For now, all she could do was sit up.

Obi-Wan noticed the handmaiden's awakening. "Are you all right?"

"Aside from a splitting headache, I've never felt better." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Arianna returned the smile, looking the Jedi over. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I am getting motion-sickness."

The yellow-haired woman giggled. "Glad I'm not you right now."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened and Count Dooku stepped in. Arianna glared at the older man, along with Obi-Wan.

"Traitor." He spat.

"Oh, no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

"This has nothing to do with me, I assure you."

Arianna scrunched up against the wall as the Count walked by, her glare still in place.

"I will petition immediately to have you, and your lady friend set free."

"I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do." Arianna stated firmly.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight and handmaiden to a Senator are all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them."

Arianna resisted the urge to snap at the man.

"Who can blame them?" Obi-Wan remarked. "But he is here, I can assure you."

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you."

Arianna perked up when she heard the deceased Jedi's name.

_What relations does he have with Qui-Gon?_

"I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Arianna and Obi-Wan found themselves saying at the same time.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi and handmaiden. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his."

Arianna glanced at Obi-Wan, who was silent.

_Qui-Gon was this man's apprentice?_

"He knew about all the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone alone with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The truth." There was a pause before Dooku spoke again. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?"

Arianna held in a gasp, her eyes widening. It couldn't be true.

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Obi-Wan immediately stated.

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

"Neither do I."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

Ten years ago…

That would be around the time of the Battle of Naboo. Arianna knew what it meant. It meant that the Sith Obi-Wan had destroyed was merely an apprentice. This did not bode well.

"You must join me, Obi-Wan… and together we will destroy the Sith!"

Arianna spoke up in a cold voice. "He will never join you, Dooku. No sensible Jedi would."

Obi-Wan silently nodded in agreement with the handmaiden's words. Dooku shrugged, not seeming surprised at all by the answer and turned to leave.

"It may be difficult to secure your release."

With those parting words, he left.

Arianna glanced over at Obi-Wan. "I apologize for speaking for you when you were fully capable of doing so yourself."

"It's fine. I could tell you were having trouble holding back any remarks."

"I'm surprised I was able to hold back at all. I don't like that man one bit. It's hard to believe he was once a Jedi. Not to mention Qui-Gon's former master. How could someone like Qui-Gon have a man like that for a master? They're not at all alike."

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?"

Silence ensued the two. Arianna shifted positions, the chains rattling as she did so. She glanced up at Obi-Wan.

"What do you think is going to happen to us now?"

There was a pause before he answered. "I'm not sure."

Arianna's gaze lingered on him before drifting to her bonds. The handmaiden shifted so that she was on her knees, the chains rattling even more. Obi-Wan's back was to her at the moment, so it gave her time to do what she wished.

Arianna grunted in concentration, lifting her bound wrists. Next came the hard part. The handmaiden slowly began to rise from her knees, trying to maintain her balance with shackled feet.

A small scream escaped her when she failed in doing so, landing on the cold ground.

"Arianna, are you all right?"

She could hear the concern in the Jedi's voice. "I'm fine."

The handmaiden didn't give up, trying once more. She slowly began to rise from her kneeling position, making sure to keep her balance. The woman smiled in triumph when she was able to stand.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to move in these stupid things.

The yellow-haired woman blew a strand of hair out of her face, shifting her feet. She took it slow, shuffling along the floor. She had to be careful, lest she wished to fall again.

By the time she reached the stasis field holding him, Obi-Wan was now facing her. He was surprised to see the handmaiden stand before him.

"How did you…" he trailed off, noticing the look in her eyes.

Arianna took a deep breath, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes. "If we don't make it out of this… there's something I have to tell you."

The handmaiden paused, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. She took another deep breath, her eyes closing as she did. When they reopened, she found Obi-Wan staring down at her in curiosity.

"I-"

She was interrupted when the doors were opened and a group of Geonosian guards came in. They freed Obi-Wan from the stasis field, putting cuffs on his hands. They did the same with Arianna, removing her shackles and placing cuffs on her.

The handmaiden glared at the Geonosians when they shoved her out of the cell. The two were marched swiftly to a large chamber where Dooku, Gunray and their associates were gathered on a balcony high up on the wall.

Obi-Wan and Arianna were made to stand in the center of the room, the latter glaring at the guards that pulled her to stand in place.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Arianna Skywalker…" Dooku began. "You have been charged and found guilty of espionage and are fit to face the punishment given to you by Archduke Poggle the Lesser."

The Archduke was brief with announcing their fate, but Obi-Wan did not understand what he was saying.

Arianna, on the other hand, did.

_Working for a Senator has its quirks, I guess…_

As the two were ushered away by guards, Obi-Wan glanced over at the handmaiden.

"Did you understand any of that?"

"We are to be taken to the execution arena."

The two were soon taken to a cart that was being pulled by some type of lizard-creature and bound to opposite sides by their wrist-binders. All but one Geonosian disappeared to the arena outside.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the handmaiden. "What were you about to say back when we were in the cell?"

Arianna looked down at her bound wrists, thinking of a way to respond. "Do you remember when we first met all those years ago? When I introduced myself to you and we shook hands?"

"Yes, of course."

Arianna paused before continuing. "I felt something… _pass_ between us that day. I didn't know what it was… but I found myself wondering if you'd felt it too. And every time I was around you… this warmth filled my body. Then when we kissed in the palace gardens, I felt something pass between us again… only it was stronger that time. It felt like we'd… connected somehow…"

"What are you saying?"

Arianna noticed the Jedi's voice was barely above a whisper. She looked up from her bound wrists, awkwardly turning to face him.

"I love you."

No words were spoken. Silence surrounded the two. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke.

"Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi."

"I know."

"We'd be forced to live a lie."

"I know."

The two slowly began to lean closer to each other, staring directly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi… and before we die, I need you to know."

No more words were spoken. Only action was taken.

Arianna felt her eyes drift shut as their lips met in a passionate kiss. It meant so much more than it had all those years ago on Naboo.

Something tugged at their souls… entwined them…

A connection was made between the two. Much like it had been ten years ago. Only this time… it ran deeper. Arianna and Obi-Wan had become one. Nothing could break the bond they now shared.

The two slowly broke apart when the cart started to move. They shared one last look before they were pulled out into the bright sunlight.

Four large stone pillars stood in the arena where more Geonosians waited for them. Arianna was tugged from the cart first and taken to the pillar farthest away. Her wrist-binders were attached to a chain which was then nailed to the top of the pillar, keeping her hands in place.

Glancing over to the other side, she saw that the same had been done to Obi-Wan, who was at the end opposite her.

The crowd began to grow bigger, and Dooku, along with his followers, stepped out into their viewing box. The two waited several minutes for the execution to begin, but so far… nothing.

_What are we waiting for?_

Arianna's question was soon answered.

A second cart came forth from the tunnel… and in it was…

"He didn't…"

The handmaiden glanced over at Obi-Wan, who had an incredulous look on his face. Padmé was pulled out of the cart first. Arianna noticed her friend stealthily slip a wire into her mouth before she was chained up. The two shared a secretive look that no one else noticed.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message."

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master." Anakin explained. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan glanced up at his bound wrists. "Good job." He said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Archduke Poggle chose that time to speak and the crowd suddenly quieted. Whatever he said was not good for them because then the crowd started to cheer.

The four prisoners watched as three highly dangerous animals were released into the arena. They were a nexu, an acklay, and a reek.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin muttered.

Arianna glanced over at the Senator to see her picking the locks on her binders. When one hand was free, she reached over and picked the locks on Arianna's binders. The two then used the chain as a means of climbing to the top of the pillar.

Down below, Anakin was eyeing the creatures with concern. Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice.

"Just relax. Concentrate."

"What about Padmé and Arianna?"

Obi-Wan glanced over at the Senator and her handmaiden. "They seem to be on top of things."

Anakin followed his gaze to see that the two had managed to get to the top of their pillars.

Arianna watched as the acklay went at Obi-Wan, who took advantage of its stabbing motions. The chain suffered most of the blows, which allowed him to break free, but with his hands still bound. He then had to take to dodging the swift movements of the acklay.

The reek, on the other hand, had charged at Anakin. The boy was smart though and used the Force to jump onto its back, wrapping the chain around its horn and allowing it to break.

Arianna tore her gaze away from the two when the nexu made its way to Padmé's pillar. Knowing something bad was about to happen, the handmaiden ran the short distance atop her pillar and landed behind the Senator.

Padmé was currently trying to knock the nexu off by hitting it with her chain, but it did no good. The nexu went to make a swipe at the Senator… but Arianna got in the way.

The handmaiden cried out in pain when the nexu's claws tore through her back, ripping her bodysuit. Padme stared at her friend in shock, while the nexu fell back down to the ground, glad it had injured at least one of them.

"Arianna!"

Said woman gritted her teeth, fighting off the pain. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

"When I took this job, I took the consequences that came with it. This is one of them."

Their conversation was cut short when the nexu began to climb up the pillar again. Padme stood, swinging down on her chain and kicking the nexu with both feet. The blow knocked the creature off the pillar, where it lay in the sand.

Despite her pain, Arianna reached down and grabbed the chain, pulling Padmé back up. The nexu was whimpering in pain as it got up, but it looked at the two and snarled.

Arianna glanced over to see how Obi-Wan was faring with the acklay. She quickly put a hand over her mouth to block the scream that had escaped. The acklay had run into the pillar Obi-Wan previously occupied, trying to crush the Jedi beneath it. But with his quick reflexes, Obi-Wan had managed to roll out of the way.

Arianna brought her attention back to her problem when she heard the nexu growling below them. Padmé took the wire out of her pouch, picking the remaining lock on her wrist. Arianna reached into her pouch, drawing out a wire as well and picking her lock.

When that was done, she glanced down to see Anakin atop the reek. He had gained control of it and the reek charged at the nexu, killing it once and for all.

Anakin looked up at the two. "Jump!"

The two women glanced unsurely at each other, but did as told. Padmé went first, landing behind Anakin on the reek. Arianna was next, and she landed behind Padmé.

"Hyah! Hyah!"

Obi-Wan came running toward the trio, using the Force to jump onto the reek's back. He landed behind Arianna, his wrists still bound. The woman shifted, turning so she could undo his bindings.

Seven destroyer droids came rolling out into the arena, surrounding the four humans atop the reek.

"Oh, not good."


End file.
